


Don't be afraid of the past

by BrokenCHE



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, collection
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCHE/pseuds/BrokenCHE
Summary: 丁渣开车外链补档





	1. 如果输球了千万不要去对手家里找安慰

01.

深夜。  
忽轻忽重，杂乱无章的敲门声。  
德布劳内缩在沙发上，从刚刚就已经有昏昏沉沉的感觉了，好在被寂静的周围突然传来的声音弄得一激灵。他直起身，随后无奈地一笑，明天下午还有训练课，如果是往常，这时候他早就进入梦乡了。  
只是今天有点特殊。  
他深知某个人今天肯定会来找他抱怨一番，比赛时那人孤零零顶在前面，频频摊手，郁闷的表情在他看来好笑又心疼，所以，算是在特意的等待。  
德布劳内很快地开了门，猝不及防，被门外的那个人撞了个满怀。那肇事的人头也不抬，顺势埋在他的胸膛里，闷闷地开口：“凯文，今天的比赛我越想越生气，就快气死了！”  
德布劳内回忆起刚刚过去的比赛，眼角余光中有关他的一切，没有第一时间回他，一边拍着他的背算是勉强的安慰，一边抱着他摇摇晃晃地进了屋，没有忘记伸手关上了门。  
“凯文，凯文，我输给你了，你得安慰安慰我。”从进了屋开始，小个子嘴里一直在叫着德布劳内的名字，像个生气的幼稚小孩，不停地想要吸引大人的注意力，而德布劳内只是紧紧地抱着他，忍住笑出声的冲动，帮着两个人朝沙发走去。  
最后也没有得到任何回应的小个子松开了德布劳内，抬头看到对方毫不收敛的笑，和灯光下耀眼的金发，撅了撅嘴，一屁股坐在沙发上，皱眉拍了拍身边的位置，“凯文，为什么呢，为什么今天的比赛会变成这样？。”  
“曼城太厉害了。”一坐下就语出惊人的德布劳内顺利地收获到阿扎尔的白眼，但下一秒阿扎尔就夸张地叹了口气，“好吧，我承认，曼城很厉害。”  
他颇为平静地说完，然后又歪过头去看德布劳内，睫毛被灯光照出卷翘的轮廓，湖绿的眼眸有几处亮光点缀，格外好看：“你也很厉害。”  
“哦，谢谢，不当中锋的你也很厉害。”德布劳内其实很珍惜阿扎尔对他的每一句夸赞，从很早很早之前就很珍惜了，只是这点从他们还没在一起时就开始的属于他的小心思，他不想被任何人知道，哪怕是对方。  
所以表面上，德布劳内的表情没有任何变化，阿扎尔听到这话，被句中的某些字眼触到，像是泄了气的皮球一样瘫在沙发上，哼哼唧唧：“我一点儿也不想当中锋！！这场比赛我连球都碰不到几次。后场老是起高球找我，我有努力地去抢了，可是我又不是1米9，怎么和你们那群后卫争头球，还有啊......”  
德布劳内伸手揉了揉阿扎尔的寸头，刺刺的触感并不好摸，他不知道说些什么来回应，现在的阿扎尔就像只被踩到尾巴的猫，浑身的毛都竖起来，就等着一个人来摸顺。  
但“怎么让一个生闷气的人快乐起来”这种事，他德布劳内本来就不怎么擅长。毕竟，通常来说，因为各种缘由生闷气的人一般都是他，而阿扎尔总是那个似乎无忧无虑，会和他不厌其烦说上许许多多的话，并且总能找到方法让他忘掉为什么生气的人。  
“凯文？”阿扎尔停下自己喋喋不休的抱怨，注意到了德布劳内异常的安静，看着对方明显苦苦思索的表情，笑了出来，“哈哈哈，好吧，好吧，看起来你快要被我烦死了。”  
阿扎尔不给德布劳内反驳的机会，利落地爬上沙发，随后像只猫儿，双手撑着，仅靠膝盖一点点移动着，被对方嘲笑过多次的微胖的腰身舒展开来，充分展示着挺翘的臀部。  
他就这样，小心翼翼，不紧不慢地凑近德布劳内，像是在好整以暇地欣赏那一张逐渐红起来的脸。最后又咬着下唇，眨着那双在德布劳内看来可能被施加过魔法的眼睛，低声到：“凯文，既然我今天来都来了，不能就这样回去吧。”  
他附在德布劳内的颈间，落下一吻，然后就云淡风轻地说出那句大胆到放荡的话。

02.

头顶柔和的金色灯光似乎一刹那变得炫目，周围宛如白昼，两人的身影被光明照的重叠在一起，晕出一种美好的意象。德布劳内的呼吸变得沉重急促，脸几乎红透，而后就被一双柔软的唇用一声轻笑，将余下所有出路都堵在了胸中。  
待这一吻结束，想要开口的德布劳内又被阿扎尔的一根手指噤声，“让我说”，他用一种刻意的口音回到，然后又忍不住笑，再次重复了一遍。  
德布劳内听到这句话，再看阿扎尔的反应，要是还不知道他这是在开谁的玩笑就过于迟钝了，于是抓过他的手腕，：“接下来，你只需要闭嘴享受就行了。”  
阿扎尔笑嘻嘻地什么话也没回，任凭德布劳内就这么顺势将自己压在身下，开始一件件一丝不苟地褪去自己的衣服。  
他想要笑话德布劳内为什么总是在这时候脸这么红，但手上动作不停，向上看去时，发现有光照在那头好看的金发上，于是抬手，把指尖伸入，像是触碰阳光一样。  
“凯文，你的头发好软。”阿扎尔评价到，发现德布劳内在脱他裤子的动作顿了一下，脸似乎又红了几分，却没有任何回应。  
这种时候，德布劳内一直都是很安静的，甚至可以用认真去描述，他的每一次亲吻，每一次触碰，每一次的律动都是带着害怕失去什么的脆弱和一点他骨子里就带着的固执。  
偶尔的开口，也是关心习惯忍痛的阿扎尔，他会不会不小心伤到他。  
德布劳内在亲吻的时候一直都格外耐心，好像这件事比其他所有的事都要重要。  
他的唇带着过高的温度以及柔软的触感，如羽毛般细密地落在阿扎尔的脖间，右手臂的玫瑰纹身，胸膛，腰腹。这些地方他会格外注意，在亲昵的同时，不留下任何的痕迹，让眼尖的外人发现。  
阿扎尔这时轻轻地笑着，像是受不了痒，又像是游刃有余的得意。他的手捏着德布劳内发红的耳垂，又开口，嘲笑他像个纯情的大男孩，说：“连身上都红透了。”  
德布劳内依旧一言不发，唇随后往下，再往下的地方，他就会有些小脾气显露出来，张开嘴，放肆地用尖利的牙齿咬上他的大腿内侧，留下深深浅浅的牙印，像一个个不为人知的标记。  
“别咬了。”阿扎尔佯装着抱怨起来，想要把腿生伸得远一些逗逗德布劳内，结果被对方伸手抓住了脚踝，一拉，架上自己的肩膀，而突然缩进的距离让两人高涨的欲望也无意间相触。  
一瞬间，突然的刺激让彼此沉重的呼吸声响起，阿扎尔看着德布劳内，似乎有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，湖绿的眸子带着一丝渴望，幽幽闪着光，仿佛把周围的灯光都摄进了瞳孔中。  
“凯文，进来吧。”他叫了一声德布劳内的名字，然后想到什么后怕地着急加了一句，“我说的是，是手指。”  
异物的进入不论几次都是难以习惯的，阿扎尔咬紧下唇，胸膛激烈地起伏着，希望这样能缓和身下传来的刺痛。  
好在德布劳内在准备阶段有那种通常一般男人缺少的可怕的耐心，用手指一点一点开拓着阿扎尔现在还略微干涩的甬道，并且像是在球场上观察双方站位，寻找直塞球机会一般全神贯注地观察着阿扎尔身体的反应以寻找他体内的那一点。  
两根手指足够逼出阿扎尔的低低的呻吟，甚至会听到他喘息声中漏出几声法语的脏话，只是都是颤颤巍巍说不完整，传到德布劳内耳边都只剩最后的一声拔高的呜咽格外明显。  
而三根手指，阿扎尔就要咬着手臂，忍下所有过分放荡的呻吟，还要侧过头躲过德布劳内含笑的注视，因为这个时候老是笑别人的他也会红了脸。  
“凯文...哈啊，凯文，可以...可以了。”不多久，已经浑身颤抖的阿扎尔，勉强抓到了德布劳内的手臂，断断续续地请求道，随后体内的手指就被撤去，还未有反应，体内就感受到了更加炙热的存在。  
一下子就被深深进入的刺激让阿扎尔没有任何准备，瞳孔上骤然蒙上雾一般的闪烁光点，他眨了眨眼睛，睫毛因此沾上了些许泪水，将那双眸子衬托得过于诱惑。  
那个人将目光投向德布劳内：“凯文，你怎么这么着急，又不是真的第一次做——唔！”  
对方前面的耐心在他视线看过来的一瞬间似乎全部丧失，表现得很是急切，感受到欲望被高热而紧致地缠绕上，就开始了律动，而他也难得在这种时候回话了：“艾登，不是你一直笑我是个大男孩么？大男孩这个时候都会非常地着急。”  
阿扎尔知道他平日里那些自己觉得可爱的小脾气又发作了，刚想反驳，但接下来就一句话都说不出来了，德布劳内的一次无意顶弄准确地找到了那一点，而让他无力地是，接下来所有的抽插都对准了那个地方，快感如浪潮袭来。  
他只能用手遮着脸感受着自己身体的逐渐熟悉和放荡，大开着双腿，承受对方一波又一波的愈发猛烈的攻势。  
德布劳内过于了解他的身体，也懂得如何占据有利，每一次的抽插和手上看似随意的挑弄，都能让阿扎尔像是被触及最深处的柔软，咬着唇，浑身颤抖，一边渴求着更多，一边又希望能停下这种过于激烈的刺激。  
逐渐加快的节奏和身体被毫不停歇的顶弄让阿扎尔犹如海浪中的小船，在累积的快感中颠簸着，只能紧紧搂着德布劳内的脖子，将自己完完全全交给身上的人，喘息着，等待双方攀上顶峰的那一瞬间。  
好吧，这是一场很不错的情事。  
结束后，阿扎尔在心里嘀咕，但他不服气自己在德布劳内身下高潮时差点哭出来的狼狈表现，明明从最开始都是自己占着上风的，但看到德布劳内想要把已经软成一团的他从沙发上抱起来去浴室清理却无果的时候，突然傻傻地笑了起来，而对方也看着他，边摇头边笑了出来：“你真的好重啊，艾登。”。  
阿扎尔想，这一次好像是他赢了。

 


	2. 暴躁神父不需要十字架也能制服恶魔

01.

“为什么你只需要穿着队服就行了，而我们还得换上这些麻烦的衣服？”  
当梅尔滕斯折腾着努力穿上他那套属于吸血鬼伯爵里三层外三层的衣服时，瞄到了坐在一旁，全身上下的万圣节元素似乎只有他头顶上那红色的恶魔角的阿扎尔，扯了扯脖间过紧的领结，埋怨起来。  
“因为我是队长啊。”阿扎尔嘿嘿笑了两声，而后歪头，一脸无辜地回答到，恶魔角在他头上细微地摇晃了一下，“而且，我也还有一双小翅膀，同样费了好大劲儿才带上去的。”  
“你说的费了好大的劲，是指‘像背个包一样轻松么’？”德布劳内在另一边，面无表情地扭着黑色神父长袍上一排排的纽扣，插了一句嘴。  
“艾登，我好像在地上捡到了你的尾巴？”卢卡库从隔壁喊着话走了进来，显然他的万圣节打扮需要的不止是换个被红色颜料泼过的古旧破烂夹克——更为显眼的是他两侧脖子旁黏着的，独属于那个在雷雨夜复活的怪物身上，令人印象深刻的生锈金属铆钉。  
他手里还拿着根黑色的细长条状东西，话音一落，下一秒就丢进了座位上略显惊讶的阿扎尔怀里。  
“啊，什么，我没有什么尾巴啊？”阿扎尔仰头看向卢卡库，笑嘻嘻地说着，末了，小小地撅了一下嘴，又垂下头盯向怀里的东西。  
明明刚刚还趁着没人注意的时候把它给扔了的，他越看，眉头皱得越紧，在眉心处习惯性地形成了一道小小的沟壑。  
“‘欧洲红魔’怎么能没有有尾巴呢，亲爱的队长，去看看我们的吉祥物就知道了。”梅尔滕斯似乎看出来阿扎尔不怎么愿意带这个小装饰，忙憋着笑，故作严肃地义正言辞一番。  
那还不如把这条也塞到吉祥物的身后去，阿扎尔在心里小声嘀咕，抓着那条小尾巴，在空中甩来甩去，视线扫了一圈为换装折腾的队友，无奈到：“好吧好吧。”  
他站起来，把手往后一伸，极其随性地将小尾巴的末端往身后腰间一别，然后自暴自弃一样扭了扭臀部。黑色的细长尾巴泛着暗色的光泽，从队服的红色短裤边沿像是生长出来一般蓦地向下，而后顺从地贴着挺翘的曲线垂到膝窝处，尾部的小三角在空中摇曳起来。  
“这才完整嘛。”梅尔滕斯捂着嘴将笑藏在指缝后，不知为什么，吐字有些含糊不清。  
阿扎尔转过身，不怀好意地望着梅尔滕斯，直到对方扯起身后的红色披风挡在面前，警觉地想要躲在卢卡库身后才眯起眼睛，抬起下巴，露出有些得意的小表情：“哦，那你也别捂着嘴，让我看看你的牙齿，我们的吸血鬼伯爵。”  
阿扎尔身后的尾巴没有因为过大的动作掉下来，反而显眼地甩出了一道弧线，配上他身后的舞动的小翅膀，连在一旁最后准备套上祭披的德布劳内也勾起嘴唇，毫不引人注目地笑了。很合适，他想。  
梅尔滕斯见已经暴露，倒是没有过多纠结，大大方方地放下披风，又颇为高傲地甩了下披风下摆，摆足了气势，最后才慢慢吞吞地露出嘴里两颗刚刚装上去的小尖牙，回到：“不必害怕，艾登，我对你的血液没有任何兴趣。”

02.

“艾登，既然你没事干，过来帮我绑一下绷带，上半身比较麻烦。”一直很安静地努力将过量的绷带缠在自己身上的库尔图瓦忽然发声。  
阿扎尔正聚精会神地盯着梅尔滕斯拿可怜的卢卡库实验他的吸血鬼假牙咬人是否会疼，闻声后回头瞥了库尔图瓦一眼，看到他两条腿上不知道是故意还是随意缠绕的凌乱白条，笑了出来：“哈哈哈，蒂博你是木乃伊啊，我还以为一开始看到的那个南瓜头套是准备套在你头上的。”  
“那个是费莱尼的，不过他似乎不怎么愿意戴在头上。”库尔图瓦表情不变，将手中的两捆绷带扔向朝自己走来的阿扎尔。  
阿扎尔一听南瓜头套是费莱尼的更是忍不住笑，回头和梅尔滕斯收获了一个彼此懂得的笑容后，接过绷带，站在库尔图瓦的面前扯了一段，就准备往他身上绕。  
“等等。”库尔图瓦叫停了阿扎尔的动作，而后自己拉着队服的下摆向上顺势一脱，吓了对面一跳，“这样方便一点。”，他仿佛不理解阿扎尔的惊讶，表情不变地解释道。  
“也是。”阿扎尔点点头表示赞同，继续手上的动作。  
白色的绷带在阿扎尔的手中如流水似得被不断地抽出，留有着阿扎尔因为长久握在掌心而保存的温度，一层一层，轻轻缠绕上库尔图瓦精瘦的腰腹，随着呼吸微微起伏的胸膛，修长的脖间，最后蔓延至脸部，就如白色的潮水，开始渐渐涌过库尔图瓦的视线。  
当白色的影子垂下眼就会出现在鼻尖时，库尔图瓦用余光瞄到了阿扎尔身后的小尾巴，某人黑色神父袍的下摆，以及他手里紧攥着的木质十字架，突然淡淡地开口了，他说：“艾登，我快看不见你了。”  
“蒂博，放心，我又不傻，会留个缝隙的。”阿扎尔将绷带绕过库尔图瓦的脑后时，玩笑般提醒了一下。  
“对了，艾登，刚刚忘记说了，你的小尾巴很合适。”库尔图瓦突然没头没脑地来了一句，阿扎尔还没有反应过来，一声响亮的噼啪声在一瞬间安静下来的四周，回荡响起。  
“神父！！你的十字架被你掰断了！”梅尔滕斯大张着嘴喊道，两颗小尖牙松开咬着卢卡库手臂的嘴，脸上的表情可以说是震惊，又带着点看好戏的期待，又带着点不出所料的自得。  
德布劳内没有回应，准备离开，视线不经意扫过阿扎尔，眸子里带着只有小个子的比利时人才能明白的小脾气。阿扎尔对他眨了眨眼，附送灿烂帅气的一笑，但没有换来任何回应。  
好吧，阿扎尔觉得，他是真的有点生气了。  
习惯性地，阿扎尔看了一眼正在偷着笑的库尔图瓦，库尔图瓦对上了他的视线，耸耸肩，从绷带里露出的一双黑色眸子里满是无辜：“别看我，我这一次可没有乱说话。”

03.

“凯文...在这里不太好吧。”阿扎尔被德布劳内顶在卫生间的单间里，对方的脸色从那个时候开始一直都不太好，而阿扎尔知道该怎么安慰这个时候的德布劳内，所以并没有什么有效反抗，但还是对地点的选择提出了自己的建设性看法。  
虽然拍完万圣节的集体照片后大家就各回各家了，但说不定会有工作人员经过，实在是过于刺激阿扎尔的心脏了。  
“很合适。”，德布劳内把头顶在阿扎尔的胸膛上，拽着他的手腕，将腿挤进对方的双腿间，“这是我想对你说的话。”  
阿扎尔一开始还怼句子前半段愣了愣，听到后半段时就噗嗤一声笑了出来，他将下巴蹭在德布劳内的柔软的金发上，半是玩笑半是安慰到：“不会吧，凯文，就因为这个生气？”  
“你真的什么也不懂。”德布劳内似乎预见到了阿扎尔听到自己的话会是这个反应，咬着牙反驳到，随后就空出一只手伸进他的队服下面蹂躏起那团软软的肉来。  
阿扎尔想要继续问德布劳内自己不懂的是什么，但德布劳内的手没有让他有这样的机会。那双手带着比阿扎尔的体温要低的温度，逐渐向上游曳到那一处凸起，而后在阿扎尔的一声小声的压抑喘息声中，对方修长的手开始娴熟地挑弄。  
阿扎尔背靠着单间的门，红色的比利时队服被扔在了马桶上。他仰着头，闭着眼，将脖间的曲线和赤裸的上半身献给德布劳内，让他用炙热的吻留下印记。  
他用一只手捂着嘴把过分的喘息和声音藏起，另一只手抓着德布劳内的双臂稳住自己渐渐发软的身子。对方绣着十字架的祭披冰凉地滑过手腕，阿扎尔为这触感一滞，睁开眼，发现自己已经只剩一条裤子，而对方竟然还严严实实穿着万圣节的神父长袍。  
而且，那人穿着这样的衣服在自己身上做那些事，竟然让他有种诡异的背德感。  
耳尖发烫。  
他忙压低声音：“凯文...你把你这身神父的衣服脱了，否则太奇怪了。”  
“你头上的恶魔角也没有摘。”德布劳内丝毫没有意识到自己平日清亮的少年嗓音此时被情欲烘出了别样的低沉和诱惑，边将手伸向阿扎尔的背后，从腰腹间，触摸到现在一切的起因，“而且，尾巴也还在。”  
德布劳内将阿扎尔下身的衣物一件件褪去，失去依存的那条尾巴就要落在地上，而德布劳内没有任其发生。他将那条冰凉的尾巴握住，前端不经意地擦过阿扎尔的臀部，阿扎尔的脸不知为何，突然不受控制地红了起来，他小声地嘀咕着：“凯文，这个进来...的话，也不是...不可以。”  
德布劳内的脸在这样亲密的时候一直都很红，此时被阿扎尔这么带着点暗示性的问题逼得更红了，从脖间到胸膛，如果他没有穿着衣服的话，就会彻底暴露。  
他一开始根本没有打算用这个小装饰增加情趣什么的，但既然阿扎尔都主动邀请了，德布劳内也没有任何理由拒绝。  
“你真的是个恶魔。”德布劳内看着阿扎尔说完那句话后似乎有点不好意思地捂着脸，揶揄了他一句，小个子把手分开，向他眨着那双泛起水气的绿色眸子，脸上难得和德布劳内红成一般，“那就请神父原谅我吧。”  
德布劳内并没有着急用那个意外的小道具，而是抬起阿扎尔的一条腿，先缓慢地将自己的手指送进去。  
这一步阿扎尔非常熟悉，所以很快就适应了三根手指的抽插，只是需要费力压抑着喘息和呻吟让他有点难受。他咬着自己的手臂，眼里高光点点，在这种地方做这样的事还是第一次，心里不时翻腾起的担心和门外的风吹草动都让他变得格外敏感，失去了平日的游刃有余。  
在他胡思乱想的时候，体内骤然闯进一根冰凉的东西，阿扎尔猝不及防，拔高声音哽咽了一声。他用力地咬着手臂，抬起眼看向德布劳内，重重地喘息着。  
德布劳内将那个东西送到阿扎尔体内的敏感点附近后就不动了，随后一声不响地将他的双腿抱起夹在自己的腰间。  
在这种时候停下来欣赏？  
阿扎尔算是明白过来德布劳内还在生气，哭笑不得，那根冰凉的东西在体内被高热的内壁包裹着逐渐升温，随着他每一次不由自主地收缩，在甬道里细微地上下移动，偶尔堪堪擦过那一处都能激起阿扎尔浑身的颤抖。  
每到这时，那根埋在他体内的黑色的尾巴就像活了过来，会随着他的颤抖而微微摆动，即诡异又有着情色的意味。  
阿扎尔没办法松开咬着手臂的手，那会让他忍不住呻吟出来，但这样的欲望折磨让他再也无法忍受，他低下头，用头顶的恶魔角蹭着身前人的胸膛。  
德布劳内没有说话，空出一只手将阿扎尔恶魔的尾巴慢慢抽出来，随后又收回了另一只手，阿扎尔先是被抽离的那一瞬间过于激烈的快感弄得头晕目眩，而后又失去了支撑，便软软地顺着单间的门滑了下去。  
德布劳内除了脸红得不正常，依然穿着那身黑色的神父长袍，而阿扎尔则是那个被制服的，狼狈不堪的恶魔。  
他低着头，不住地喘息，将牙齿从自己的手臂上松开，想要撑在地上起身。德布劳内看到那一排齿印，突然开口：“看起来比梅尔滕斯的吸血鬼假牙厉害。”  
“你要试试么？”，阿扎尔断断续续地开口，实在是没力气站起来，德布劳内无声地一笑，“不了。”  
随后俯下身，将阿扎尔从地上捞起来，让他背对着自己。  
阿扎尔顺从地，将头靠在单间的门上，而后闭上眼，听到耳边衣物滑落的声音，下一瞬，体内就闯进来那人无比高热的存在。他呜咽着，就要呻吟出声，但很快嘴就被身后那人捂上，于是他心满意足地咬上他修长的手指。  
德布劳内吃痛，但没有收回手，反而加快了身下的律动。  
阿扎尔感受着身下剧烈的碰撞，身后那人紧贴着背部传递而来的过高体温，令人头晕目眩，几乎压抑不住呻吟，便更加用力地咬着他的手，想要切切实实从他身上得到些别的便宜。  
于是他们俩开始较劲。  
德布劳内过分熟悉他的身体，每一次都撩拨得恰到好处，对体内深埋的那一点的肆意攻击，和随之而来的一波一波快感，终究还是阿扎尔败下阵来。  
他松开了口，小声地让德布劳内别再折腾他了，快点回家，他想洗澡。  
所以，即使掰断了十字架，暴躁神父还是能制服恶魔的。


	3. 曼彻斯特没有海

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇没有车，但有外链，所以还是加了进来

01.

“凯文，是真的么？我听说你要一个人去佩普提起过的那个巴塞罗那“神医”那儿治疗你的膝盖？他的医术或许高明，但现在可不是个去西班牙的好时间。你可以再等等，或者等“蓝月亮”号归航，佩普他会有别的办法的。”  
孔帕尼劝诫的话还在耳边，但德布劳内已经坐上了前往利物浦港的船。  
确实，他心里也明白这一趟旅行是异常大胆的选择——贝约港的捷报才刚刚传回英国没多久，上帝保佑吾王的旋律现在还一直在街边的酒馆里回荡着，到处都是庆祝的人群。西班牙为此次的毫无准备在巴拿马失去了一个小型银矿的出口城镇，结果必定是不会放过任何意图驶向他们海域的英国船只的。  
但膝盖一直以来的隐隐作痛让德布劳内觉得没办法再忍受下去了，他不能冒着伤势加重的风险继续等下去了，他不能因为这样的伤就远离大海那么久的时间。

德布劳内这一次不幸受伤时，“蓝月亮”号的船医为了安慰一直有些失落的他，总是有意无意地将船员们抱怨船上的生活多么枯燥无聊的话转告给他，有时候甚至会把停靠码头时年轻的船员们在女人身上不小心花光所有薪水的事善意地当做笑话讲给他听。  
“虽然受伤是件坏事，但趁此机会享受享受陆地上的生活也不错，凯文。”  
得益于身后阿布扎比集团的财力，德布劳内作为“蓝月亮”号的二副薪水足够可观，完全可以在养伤的日子里，以一种令人羡慕的方式彻底落实船医的建议。  
但实际上，除了偶尔会有因伤同样在休养的孔帕尼来看他，德布劳内就没有什么正常人应该有的社交生活了，而这和他拄着拐杖行动不便完全没有关系！  
他一直都想要尽快地回到“蓝月亮”号上。  
也许会让人感到惊奇，但德布劳内在养伤的日子里确实怀念着船上那些糟糕的食物，比如像是面粉烤制的砖头一样的硬饼干，木桶里腌制的“咸垃圾”——那些只剩下盐味的牛肉，一加仑一加仑灌下肚子的啤酒和朗姆酒，唱得异常难听的船歌——尤其是津琴科，以及咸湿的海风和夜晚在甲板上空看到的星星。  
女人的陪伴？  
德布劳内在过去确实有过，但在他一次远航德国回来后，就从身边的一个朋友那儿得知她和另一个男人搞在一起了，于是他们之间就这样彻底结束。  
那之后德布劳内就再也没有试着去展开一段新的恋情了。

02.

德布劳内乘船沿着默西河到达了利物浦的码头，他居住的曼彻斯特离海有些远，此时还没有建造港口，“蓝月亮”号因此有时候也会选择停泊在利物浦的码头上。  
这其实是很有趣的画面。  
尽管码头是公用的，但利物浦当地同样有一艘知名的大船，一百多年前就已经在这个码头上日复一日地出航返航，所以在当地人眼里看来，利物浦的码头早就已经属于这艘船了——属于“永不独行”号。  
今晚无人的码头上，她亦是如此，优雅地如同鸟儿收拢羽翼一般在水面上收拢着矩形的四角帆。  
“永不独行”号静默地月光下显露着巨大的船体轮廓，她的船首像，那只威严而又傲慢的红色不死鸟此时仿佛正用尖锐的眸子居高临下地俯视着德布劳内——这艘船的灵魂，正清楚明白地昭示着她是“蓝月亮”号强大的竞争对手。  
德布劳内一手拄着拐杖，一手攥紧船票，总觉得在“蓝月亮”后登上这艘船让他像是一位不忠的丈夫，但在如今还敢出海前往西班牙的，大概就只有眼前这艘船了。  
所以，他最后还是在复杂的心情中沉默地上船了，但愿没有人知道这件事，他想。

03.

人生处处充满惊喜。  
德布劳内怎么都没有预料到在这艘船上竟然会遇到他的熟人——库尔图瓦。  
说库尔图瓦是“熟人”，也不过是因为德布劳内和他在年少时有过一段在同一艘船上共事过的经历，在英国也有过几次因为彼此船队生意上的碰面。  
本来两人的关系可以说是还行，不至于特别亲密却也有话可说，但自从德布劳内知道他就是搞上自己前女友的人后，两个人就再也没了来往。  
“哦，是凯文，你也要去西班牙么？”  
库尔图瓦本来在通道里同另一人低声交谈着什么，但余光无意看到德布劳内拄着拐杖的身影在另一侧的客舱里走过，似乎也对他的出现表示惊讶，立刻出声叫住他，隔着一段距离打了个不冷不热的招呼。  
德布劳内的脚步有一瞬间的停滞，这表示他并非因为船舱内的嘈杂而错失听到这一句的机会，但即使这样他也没有理会库尔图瓦，而是继续按着指示走向了属于自己的房间。

“看来还是那个老样子。”库尔图瓦面色如常，摆摆手，对这样或多或少显得尴尬的局面表示习以为常，“好了，该继续我们的谈判了，马德里的那位商人对艾登出价多少？”  
“一千英镑，不会再多了。虽然他是人鱼，人鱼通常都会卖个好价钱，但不幸的是，他是男性，所以并不像女性人鱼一样受上层社会的欢迎。”  
“这种东西无非是买来享受的高档玩具，男的话，玩起来也可以更大胆一些，不是么？”  
对面的人提手松了松脖间的领饰，似乎对库尔图瓦这么直白坦率的话有着些许不适。  
男性人鱼确实能够满足一些“特殊癖好”的人群，也能够对虐待折磨有更好的接受能力，这是个人鱼交易中众人皆知的秘密，但没有人会去戳穿，更别说交易双方。  
这可比刚刚那个场面难堪多了。  
感觉到库尔图瓦话语里可能含有的侮辱意味，他对这艘船内湿冷的空气产生了反感与不耐烦，下意识抚摸上袖口的金色纽扣：“是的，但我们只会出一千英镑。”  
“算了，艾登值得更高的出价，我自己去马德里联系别的买家好了。”库尔图瓦随意地点了点头，接着打开身后的房门，从尽可能小的缝隙中向后退入房内。  
可即使这样，另一个人还是闻到了在缝隙中隐约传来的几缕，分明不属于这艘阴冷潮湿的船内的，仿佛在阳光下蒸腾的海水的味道。

04.

终于驶入爱尔兰海。  
从房内的窗户望去，水光像银针一般耀眼，织成泛着粼粼波纹的网。近处从船身下摆掀起的白色浪花在远处徐徐散开，偶尔会腾起些许水雾，从窗口洋洋洒洒地飘进来，在阳光下闪着金色的光芒，落在德布劳内站在窗口边凝望的身影上。  
海风声，浪涛声，带有咸味的海水味道，船体的摇晃，一切对于德布劳内来说都异常熟悉，这让他难得起了些幼稚的念头，或者说，属于水手的“迷信”习惯。  
今天晚上，德布劳内想要偷偷溜上“永不独行”号的上层甲板看星星——在船只驶入新海域时他总会这么做，去寻找指引方向的那颗最亮的星，然后在心里祈祷，希望接下来的航行也一切顺利。  
在这些天里，德布劳内都会选择安静地呆在客舱属于他的房间内写些无聊的日志，尽量避免和任何人的交流，也不做任何引人注目的事，毕竟作为竞争对手的船员这个身份登船还是有诸多不便的。  
但今晚不一样，德布劳内想，他无论如何都得去看星星，哪怕这要是被抓到了看起来就像是“探查敌情未果”一样。至于会碰上的那些守夜水手，并不是需要考虑的问题——在这样平静的海域，他们通常都喝得烂醉，睡倒在微凉的海风中。

 

德布劳内很幸运，在用如今并不矫捷的身手避开了该避开的人后，他成功登上了船头的甲板。接着把自己藏在右侧靠近船舷堆积散落货物的地方，坐下，还没有开始寻找星星，身边另一个角落的木桶后就颤颤巍巍探出来了一个人头。  
如果不是德布劳内的心理素质过硬以及他非常想要保持周围的寂静，在这样的情况下，他是会叫骂出来的，用成为水手后学习的一切粗鄙下流的话。  
“先生！不要说我在——”那人的声音因未知的原因发抖，话还没说完，就又像是受到惊吓一般缩回木桶后，然后德布劳内听到了有脚步声正朝这边走来。  
诡异的是，在看到来人的影子出现在甲板后，德布劳内就确定了他的身份。来人是个少见的高个子，因为波浪的摇晃，他的影子像是海藻一样在甲板上舞动。  
“凯文？真是巧，我还以为你打算一直待在你的房间里不出来了。”  
库尔图瓦站定在离德布劳内几英尺外，似乎是看到了对方毫不掩饰的冷漠的眼神，他并没有自讨没趣继续上前的打算。  
因为视线被遮挡，他也没有看到德布劳内身后的另一个角落里还藏了另一个人。  
德布劳内本来不准备开口接话，甚至打消了看星星的念头，但不知道为什么，一想到那个探出的人头，他忽然对库尔图瓦深夜来到甲板上的原因起了兴趣。  
“是在找什么东西么？”德布劳内用上了模糊的字眼，把话题抛了出去。  
库尔图瓦楞了一下，或许是没料到德布劳内会开口和自己说话，或许是没料到他说话的内容，总之，他没有立即回话，而是沉默了几秒。  
“算是，你看到了？”  
惊讶过后，库尔图瓦还是保持了语气的平淡，但那失语的几秒足够德布劳内确定了那个木桶后的人和他绝对有点关系，像是想要见到些有趣的反应，他开口，指了指另一侧的船舷。  
“大概掉到海里去了。”  
“该死！”  
库尔图瓦咒骂了一句，意外地没有再搭理德布劳内，而是转身朝他指的方向跑去，整个人探出船舷，焦急地四处张望，可惜什么也没有发现。  
最后，库尔图瓦不掩失望地转过身来，不言不语，只是长久地看向坐着的德布劳内，想要从他的表情中确认他说的那句话的真假。  
只可惜，德布劳内给他的表情从来没有变过。  
“好吧，凯文，你愿意在甲板这儿吹风就吹吧，我先走了。”

“谢谢你，先生。”  
等到库尔图瓦的脚步声彻底远去，德布劳内回头看向木桶后，果然那个人头又探了出来，他双手扒着木桶的边缘，对德布劳内笑了笑。  
借着月光，德布劳内这一次看清了对方的样子，一头深棕色的卷发，瘦长的脸，鼻梁高挺，双眼圆圆亮亮的，眸色在阴影下辨不出，笑起来意外地很好看——倒不如说此时有些过于夸张了，却显得格外具有感染他人的能力。  
“我听到蒂博叫你凯文，我也能叫你凯文么？”  
“蒂博？你果然和那个人认识么？”  
德布劳内没有回答他的问题，虽然对探究这个过去的“熟人”毫无兴趣，但眼前的人仿佛带着一身的秘密，就这样突然出现，让他不自觉地想多了解些。  
人都会有好奇心。  
那个人沉默了很久，才低下头，小声地开口：“啊，是的，因为一些...原因，我认识蒂博，他答应我说要带我去曼彻斯特，可凯文，这好像是去西班牙的船？”  
“我叫德布劳内。”  
德布劳内开口，又一次，没有选择回答他的话，而是用冰冷的口气试图纠正一个陌生人对他过于亲密的称呼。至于为什么库尔图瓦可以这么叫他，德布劳内觉得这是一种对彼此关系的嘲讽——库尔图瓦每这么叫一次就加深他自己可笑的程度，所以德布劳内一直默许了他的这种行为。  
“好的，那我就叫你德布劳内，你不要生气了，回答一下我的问题好不好？我真的想知道这是不是去西班牙的船...这对我来说很重要。”  
“是的。”  
德布劳内边回答边抬头看了看天空，熟练地找到了他的那颗星星，然后一句多余的话也没说，起身准备离开。  
那个人看到德布劳内的动作，本来还在失落中，此时却突然着急起来：“等等，凯，啊，不是，我是说德布劳内，我...我还有件事要麻烦你。”。  
他松开扒着木桶的手，从木桶后艰难地爬了出来——是的，“爬”，双手滑稽地在甲板上乱舞，形成一种非常诡异，引人发笑的姿势。  
德布劳内在朦胧的月色下，看到了那个人从木桶后显露的模样，隐约有着不真实感。  
他精瘦的上半身不着片缕，麦色的肌肤，腰身的线条优美地向下延伸，延伸到本应该顺理成章，自然而然地出现双腿的部位。  
可那儿没有双腿，只有一条长满半月形鳞片的漂亮的深蓝色鱼尾。  
他是人鱼。  
但德布劳内对于这个事实却没有多么惊讶，只是在那短短的一个刹那瞳孔有过急遽地缩小，头晕目眩，记忆里那个夏夜默西河边的梦一般的片段猛烈地袭来。  
可他很好地控制住了自己的情绪，而后象征性地抒发了一下感慨：“所以，人鱼原来是真的存在的啊。”  
“你，你一点儿也不害怕么？”这下反倒是人鱼诧异起来，向后瞥了瞥自己的鱼尾，发现它并没有突然消失，于是疑惑地皱起眉来，眉间出现了一道不深不浅的沟壑。  
“又不是没有见过。”  
德布劳内知道这个人是人鱼后，也大概理清了库尔图瓦和他之间关系的最后一缕丝线，无非是钱罢了，库尔图瓦还会在意什么东西。  
他慢慢走向船舷，远眺安静的爱尔兰海，海风将他的发吹起，像是拂过麦稞，摇曳起一阵饱满的金色，让趴在甲板上抬头的人鱼有些移不开眼。  
“从那个家伙身边逃走后你不急着回到大海？我对人鱼交易，对你都没有兴趣。”  
“我想去曼彻斯特，可其实我现在哪儿也去不了...就是，咳咳，我不能游泳了。”  
轻笑声传来，德布劳内将视线从爱尔兰海面上移开，重新落在这条说自己‘不能游泳’的人鱼身上，并没有掩饰自己的笑容，懒懒地倚在船边：“你在逗我笑么？”  
“没有！我是真的不能游泳了！”那条人鱼鼓着嘴反驳到，随后又失魂落魄地低下头，枕着自己的手臂，可怜兮兮地望着德布劳内，“我的尾鳍受伤了...被割去了一半，没有长好的话，游起来又费力又困难的。”  
“是那个家伙割的么？”  
德布劳内没经过多少思索就问了这个问题，同时小心翼翼地，以他自己也没有意识到的不明原因的畏怯，向他鱼尾末端投去了一眼，然后很快收回，仿佛不想看到这样的画面。  
那仿佛失去了生机的铃兰草一般耷拉在甲板上的尾鳍果然缺失了左侧的半个。  
“啊，不是。是捉到我的人割的，怕我逃跑，蒂博从他手上救了我，但他好像也......”  
“他也想卖你。”  
“好吧，是的，有点惨，嘿嘿。”那条人鱼不知道为什么，又笑了起来，眨了眨眼睛期待地看着德布劳内，闪烁的眸子仿佛是把漫天的星星都藏在眼底铺开，“但是凯文你不会卖我的对吧！你说你没有兴趣的，所以能让我藏在你的房间里么？我不知道尾鳍什么时候会长好，也许几个星期，也许几个月...我从没经历过这样的事。我保证，一旦伤好了，我就自己离开。”  
接下来就是漫长的寂静，一个在面无表情地作出决定，一个在忐忑不安地等待结果。  
最后，德布劳内开口。  
“是德布劳内。”  
“你是同意了么！！”  
“......我没说不同意。”  
“凯文！你真是太好了！！”  
“是德布劳——”  
“凯文，我叫艾登·阿扎尔，但你可以叫我艾登，为了公平起见，所以你也要允许我叫你凯文。”  
德布劳内懒得和没有丝毫逻辑可言的阿扎尔争论这个问题了，他找到了星星，出来的时间也够久了，该回房间了：“艾登，既然你可以自己爬出来，那么应该可以自己爬回去。顺便一提，我的房间在库尔图瓦另一侧客舱的左起第三间”  
“！！你，你...我试试吧...”  
然后，德布劳内就拄着拐杖悠闲地跟在阿扎尔扭动的鱼尾后面，一边密切注意着是否有人靠近，一边提醒阿扎尔不要再小声嘀咕。  
德布劳内其实想帮阿扎尔的，可他的膝盖还有伤，对于这样的重物暂时抱不了。

05.

“日安，凯文。”  
阿扎尔在窗下抱着自己的鱼尾，听到了床上的动静，轻轻打了一声招呼。  
刚起床的德布劳内还在迷糊中，习惯性地揉眼睛，结果被他这一声吓得立刻放下了手臂，觉得有些丢脸，轻咳一声，皱眉看向他。  
“你难道一直没睡么？”  
他脑后的头发因为本人睡姿太差，向边上胡乱地翘起，像只探出的可爱的金色小尾巴。阿扎尔忍不住笑了起来，歪头，指了指自己的后脑勺：“凯文，头发。”  
“什么头——”话音未落，醒悟过来的德布劳内涨红了脸，旋即向后伸手压上了他不听话的头发，黑着脸起身走向洗脸盆，用另一只手沾了沾水将它压了下去。  
“你还没有回答我的问题，艾登。”  
“睡觉么？其实并不是非常需要，再说，地上睡得也不舒服。如果凯文你愿意——”  
“不愿意。”

德布劳内简单地洗漱过后，坐到了桌边。  
船上的食物总是那几样，今日的早餐依旧是硬饼干还有一碗豌豆汤，不会因为一条人鱼躲在他的房间里而改变，虽然味道根本不能言语，但德布劳内早就习惯，所以并不嫌弃。  
当他拿起一块饼干正准备掰碎送到豌豆汤里泡软时，桌子另一侧的阿扎尔——他喜欢呆的窗口恰好在桌子的右上方，投来好奇的视线，过于灼热，叫人难以忽视。  
于是德布劳内放下了手里的硬饼干，在阿扎尔的眼里“灿烂”地笑了笑，伸手递过去。  
“这是饼干，我想你应该没吃过。”  
“哦？饼干。”  
然后，在德布劳内已经开始憋不住嘴角笑意的表情中，阿扎尔一脸天真地用力咬上了手里的硬饼干。随后，不出德布劳内的预料，人鱼立刻被硬饼干的无法想象的硬度磕到了牙齿，立刻痛得捂着嘴，却不敢太大声叫出来，只好嘶嘶嘶地倒吸凉气。  
但德布劳内却肆意地大笑起来，毫不掩饰刚刚的行为是个孩子气至极的故意的捉弄。  
“这简直比蚌壳的壳还硬，你们人吃的东西都这么硬么！”  
德布劳内看着阿扎尔气呼呼的脸，笑够了，摇着头摆手，“当然不是。”，他把阿扎尔手里的硬饼干夺了回来，送到豌豆汤里泡软，再重新递给了他。  
“你再试试。”  
阿扎尔半信半疑地又一次接过德布劳内递来的饼干送到了嘴里，这一次没有磕牙，他吭哧吭哧三两下就把饼干咽下肚了，随后无意识地舔了舔唇角，抬眼望向德布劳内。  
“味道还不错嘛。”  
“你还真是没吃过什么好东西。”德布劳内有些不适地将视线从阿扎尔几乎要散发出光芒的笑容上移开，随意拿起另一块硬饼干，在阿扎尔深情的目光中，面色不改地沾着豌豆汤送进自己的嘴里。  
“我平常吃的东西就是鱼啊，虾啊，螃蟹，水藻啦这些东西，嗯，也不能说不好吃。”  
“海里抓到直接吃？”  
“还能是什么呢？”  
“你可真是惨。”  
“那凯文，你还有别的好吃的么？”  
“没有，船上吃的东西就这些，陆地上倒是有很多——别这么看着我，你伤好了之后必须离开，我可不会养你。不过你也别伤心，也许以后你能找到别的人给你喂吃的。”  
“好吧。”  
阿扎尔抱着鱼尾，抬起头，深深地吸了一口带有咸湿的海风的空气，窗口飘进的海水雾一样散落在他身周，那夜德布劳内在甲板上看到的深蓝色鱼尾在漏进的日光下宝石一般折射着炫目的光华。

德布劳内又一次移开了眼，木然地吞咽，开始无端地想念曾经见到过的另一条人鱼——那一年夏夜在默西河里救了他的那条小人鱼。  
那条小人鱼本来很快就要离开的，可最后他们在河边坐了很久，因为那个时候醒过来的小德布劳内一直在哭，而那条小人鱼手忙脚乱地在安慰他，用他不知从哪里学来的，带着奇怪口音的蹩脚英文。  
所以小德布劳内一边笑一边哭，那条小人鱼对此诡异的反应毫无办法，最后直到德布劳内家人的呼声响起，他才离开，在替小德布劳内抹干脸上的眼泪和鼻涕后。  
“我得离开了，不能被大人发现，否则会被抓起来吃掉的。”，小人鱼笑着说，游向默西河之前，把脖间挂着的珍珠当做离别的礼物送给了小德布劳内。  
“我们会再见的，下一次见面你千万不要哭啦。”  
德布劳内有那么一瞬间，觉得阿扎尔就是那条小人鱼，毕竟一个人一辈子能碰上几次人鱼呢，再说这条人鱼不也想去曼彻斯特么，看起来就是去找他的。  
可德布劳内不敢率先确认，不想问了之后，反而得到对方的疑惑不解。  
他更不想对方确实记得在那一天出现在默西河里，却独独忘记救过一个小男孩，那太尴尬了，这意味着他单方面把一条一面之缘的人鱼记了二十几年，却没有得到任何应有的回应。  
记忆还容易出错，德布劳内想，也许默西河边根本就没有那条小人鱼陪着他，只是他小时候因为落水而产生的幻想罢了——那时候他生性孤僻，性格也古怪，没有什么朋友。而想象一条小人鱼当自己暂时的朋友，既特殊又是独属于他一个人的。  
这很符合他那时候暗自羡慕而又装作满不在乎那些成群结队的欢声笑语的心理。  
小人鱼还送了他一颗珍珠，但德布劳内的童年里并没有一颗珍珠，让他炫耀那个夜晚的故事，让他保存至今，留作日后和小人鱼相认的依据。  
“怎么了凯文？你好像不开心。”  
为了掩饰失落和不受控制的脸红，德布劳内把自己埋进了手臂里，没有搭理阿扎尔。

06.

“好慢啊，我感觉已经几年过去了。”阿扎尔百般无赖地扒着窗口瞄了一眼外面璀璨的星空，感受到熟悉的湿度和海风送来的海水味道扑面而来，叹了口气，“结果还在这片海域。”  
“你要是嫌慢的话，可以自己下水去游。”德布劳内在桌前白了他一眼，放下手中的羽毛笔，关上今天只记了寥寥几笔的日志本，“又是有星星的晚上，也不至于迷失了方向。”  
“啊，不行，凯文，现在还不行。”  
阿扎尔笑着指指自己的尾鳍，表示德布劳内急着想要他现在离开是不明智的做法。那儿缺失的一侧已经有新的尾鳍生长出来，只是生长的势头迟缓，到如今两个多月过去，也只有很小的一片，但阿扎尔本人对此似乎非常乐观，这些天里从没见他为此黯然神伤过。  
“这样的恢复速度，也许到西班牙你才能离开了。”德布劳内坐在床沿，拿起枕边的海图展开，给阿扎尔点出了西班牙的位置，“我们现在凯尔特海上，就是这，西班牙在下面。”  
“感觉西班牙好远啊......”阿扎尔撑着身子挪到德布劳内的膝盖边，借力靠在他身侧，清新的海水味丝丝缕缕萦绕上两人周围的空间，将船舱内腐烂的木质结构传出的糟糕的味道盖了过去，德布劳内心里一滞，不动声色地离他远些。  
“凯文，那能告诉我曼彻斯特在哪里么？”  
德布劳内闻言，放在海图上的手微微一抖，没有说话。  
他默默地将指尖从泛黄的纸上移动起来。  
去指出曼彻斯特，很简单，地图上的距离不过短短几寸。  
可下一瞬间海图的纸面却仿佛突然变得粗糙到难以忍受的程度，每一次的触碰都隐约有尖锐的刺痛感传来，纸张的纤维变硬变长，如海胆的黑色针刺，阻止着他继续下去。  
最后德布劳内还是将指尖点在了英国的中部偏下一点的曼彻斯特，随后装作不经意地发问，“艾登，你为什么那么在意曼彻斯特？”，心却为此骤然揪紧。  
他的呼吸都有些过快，显得问话也难得着急起来。  
“因为我要找个地方，曼彻斯特有海么？”阿扎尔没有意识到德布劳内的变化，他一直看着德布劳内指尖指向的位置，代表曼彻斯特的几个英文字母旁边有一小块狭窄细长的蓝色，他高兴起来，伸手拽向德布劳内的小臂，“凯文，这是海么？”  
“你傻么，看看旁边的大西洋，再看看这可怜的几块蓝色，你指的是条河而已，默西河。”德布劳内猛然从刚刚的状态中回过神，为自己刚刚一瞬间不应有的期待自嘲，随后就变成了阿扎尔这两个多月一来早就习惯的冷淡模样。  
他将阿扎尔的手扒下，在对方失落的表情中一字一句地提醒到。  
“艾登，曼彻斯特没有海。”  
“不会的...不会的，我，我明明记得曼彻斯特有...有一片海的，应该就在这里的啊，一大片海，除了曼彻斯特，别的地方都不对，可为什么曼彻斯特没有海......”  
阿扎尔不可置信地摇着头，他盯着曼彻斯特几个字发呆，最后吸了吸鼻子，然后突然眼眶就红了，德布劳内看到后，垂下眼，把手伸过去，替他捂上了眼睛。  
很快靠近眼底的手掌边缘就湿润一片，那人的睫毛很长，不停地像刷子一样刷过他的手心，似乎在强忍着泪水不让它过多地掉下，可很明显没有任何作用。  
“凯文，谢谢。”阿扎尔带着哭腔的声音闷闷的传来，“我就是突然很难过，你知道，我一直以为曼彻斯特就是我想要找的地方，原来不是啊。凯文，也许再也找不到了。”  
“不用谢，我只是怕你打湿我的海图。”德布劳内想要装作强硬一点，但对眼前这个相处了两个多月，没有什么讨厌的地方的人鱼，语气还是不自觉地带上了关切，“找不到也没什么，忘了就好，别固执得像头倔驴一样。”  
“曼彻斯特真的没有海么？”  
“好了，别问了艾登，真的没有。我其实也希望她有，这样我们的船就不用停在利物浦港上了，可曼彻斯特确实没有海。”

07.

变故发生在驶过韦桑岛的第二天。  
船上的水手在德布劳内的再三拒绝后还是强硬地进入了他的房间，“不好意思，有一位乘客怀疑他的私人物品被先生您所窃”，然后就看到了还未来得及躲藏的阿扎尔。  
“是人鱼！！”水手喊了起来，惊动了客舱的其他人还有别的空闲水手，很快一大堆人都从狭小的过道里涌了过来，又自觉地让开一个道，指指点点，好奇地看着水手拖着挣扎的人鱼走向上层甲板。  
“果然是被你藏起来了，凯文。我就觉得艾登的尾鳍还没好，不可能选择下海的。”  
库尔图瓦的身影在一大群人中非常显眼，他没有去阻止水手们拖拽阿扎尔的动作，选择和“永不独行”号上的水手合作已经注定他没办法从阿扎尔身上换到金钱了。  
可他也没办法敲开德布劳内的房门，与其让对方得利，不如玉石俱焚——这艘船上的水手对人鱼有他们的处理方法：把他吊在主桅杆上，看着他活活被晒死。因此马德里的那位商人当初提醒他运货的第一条就是“别让那艘船上的水手发现你的商品。”  
库尔图瓦这次大大方方地选择把商品拱手相让没有多少遗憾，谁知道德布劳内是不是也会打起人鱼交易的念头，他可不想对方大赚一笔。  
自己没了赚钱的乐趣，库尔图瓦就只能看着德布劳内的怒火发笑，觉得他如此珍惜那条人鱼，看来也和他一样，是个金钱至上的人罢了。  
德布劳内不知道库尔图瓦在想什么，没打算和他多做纠缠，随便甩下一句“花了这么多天才想明白也足够像你了。”，就勉强推开人群跟上了那群疯狂的水手。  
德布劳内知道这艘船上水手的规矩，新的“蓝月亮”号历史很短，从没遇上过人鱼。  
而“永不独行”号在他百年的历史里，曾经历过那一场被后人称作“伊斯坦布尔之夜”的海战——“圣西罗”号，在这场本来胜利即将属于他们的海战中被“永不独行”号击沉。  
所有仅仅是因为“圣西罗”号在那个即将胜利的夜晚无意捕获到了一条人鱼，水手们将此视为胜利的征兆，大开香槟庆祝，喝得烂醉，导致对“永不独行”号随后的攻击反应不及。  
经此一战，“永不独行”号已经对人鱼有了自己的处理方法。他们不会放过登上这艘船的人鱼的，这在他们看来将是一种永远也褪不去的诅咒——到现在有心之人还天天拿这个来嘲笑“圣西罗”号唯一一次的沉没可笑而滑稽。

08.

甲板上充斥着混乱而嘈杂的叫喊声，德布劳内没有精力也不愿意去一一分辨他们包含恶意的话语。对于偶尔出海的那群乘客来说，船上的生活无聊至极，难得会遇上这样的乐子，他们不介意让场面难看一点。  
德布劳内忍着膝盖的痛——刚刚步子有些着急，牵扯到了还未痊愈的伤口，用力地推开围观的人群，尽量朝前方挤过去，汗味加上和陌生人肢体的碰触让他难受至极。  
他在视线里寻找“永不独行”号的船长，船长一定会在这种事出面的，和他谈谈也许还有别的解决办法，那条人鱼不一定要那样死去。  
一阵整齐划一的号子突然响了起来，德布劳内心中一惊，稍稍踮起一只脚，看到水手们已经将麻绳套在阿扎尔的手腕上，麻绳的另一头被一个身手敏捷的水手攥着，他正在朝爬主桅杆最高的那根横梁爬去。  
“亨德森船长！！”  
德布劳内瞅到了另一边背着手站立的“永不独行”号的船长亨德森，马上吼了起来，但亨德森似乎未曾听到，没有什么反应。反倒是亨德森身边据悉今年才当上三副的范迪克被吸引了注意力，同样的，站得离主桅杆最近的一个，长相上偏向东非的人——德布劳内认识他，萨拉赫，曾经在过去两队的一次海战中领教过他的射术，也闻声看了过来。  
“你不是‘蓝月亮’号的二副么，没想到也会登上竞争对手的船。”范迪克出声提醒了亨德森，亨德森转而向德布劳内看了过来，围观的人有些也好奇，齐刷刷地盯着德布劳内。  
这样的万众瞩目不是德布劳内想要的，但让他感到幸运的是，水手们现在也停下了动作。阿扎尔惊喜地叫了一声凯文，很快就被两个水手压下去，鱼尾一直在狠狠地拍打着甲板。  
在四周逐渐安静下来后，仿佛只有这清脆的击打声夹杂着浪涛声，能彻底搅起德布劳内内心的烦躁不安。  
“放心，我可以发誓我并非带着什么任务来的，现在只是一名普通的乘客罢了，就想问一句关于那条人鱼的死活。”  
“你也是船员，也当过水手，应该知道船上的规矩是不能打破的。”亨德森摇摇头，语气既客气，却也显得没有任何谈判的余地。  
德布劳内没想到被拒绝得这么迅速和彻底，沉默了一会儿，余光注意到萨拉赫正朝着阿扎尔走去，腰间别着一把燧发手枪。  
“那好，随你们怎么处置他吧。但那条人鱼和我有点关系，可以最后说几句话么？”  
亨德森思虑再三，看到周围的那几个贵族乘客的表情有变，似乎此时又突然显露出些许怜悯来，考虑到“永不独行”号的形象，点点头，摆手让拦着德布劳内的水手让开了位置。  
德布劳内慢慢地，一瘸一拐地走向主桅杆，同萨拉赫擦肩而过的一瞬间利用了对方的猝不及防，准确地从他腰间夺过那把燧发手枪，而后旋即抵上他的太阳穴。  
“德布劳内！你要是扣下扳机，‘永不独行’号和‘蓝月亮’号就永远是敌人了。”  
亨德森大喊起来，他的武器没有随身带在身边，范迪克已经在他的命令下去叫菲尔米诺和马内，船上的另外两把燧发手枪在他们身上。  
“我没有杀人的打算，只想和那条人鱼安安静静离开。”德布劳内用枪指了指压着阿扎尔的两名水手，那两名水手狠狠瞪着德布劳内，却还是在示意下放开了阿扎尔，站到了远处。  
“艾登，你好了没？！”  
“凯文，我解不开这个绳子的结。”阿扎尔失去了压制，立刻掰着手想要去够打结的地方，但尝试无果，最后用上了牙齿去咬，但水手打的结哪有那么容易就被外行解开，最后只好可怜兮兮地爬到德布劳内的脚边把手伸了出去，“你帮帮我。”  
“我他妈拿着枪怎么帮你解开啊！！”  
“那先生，你能帮帮我么？”阿扎尔把手递给了被德布劳内当做人质的萨拉赫，德布劳内又要准备骂阿扎尔，但令他意外的是，萨拉赫并没有拒绝，很快替他解开了手腕上的结。  
这个举动似乎也让亨德森有些意外，他的眉头皱了起来，张嘴要说些什么，又咽了回去。  
“谢谢，你会有好运降临的。”阿扎尔对萨拉赫眨了眨眼睛，“接下来做什么啊，凯文？”  
“往船舷边走，啊，不是，你的话，该用爬比较准确。”  
见到离开的希望愈发大了起来，德布劳内也难得有了开玩笑的好心情。他清楚地知道“永不独行”号现在的航线东南方向六十海多里便是勒帕莱岛。他可以撑得足够久，接下来交给阿扎尔去努力一下，他们应该能活着游到那里，或许吧，至少阿扎尔不会死。  
德布劳内站在船舷边缘，催促了一下身边的阿扎尔先下海。阿扎尔趴在船舷边缘，担忧地看了一眼他：“我下去了之后你不能不来，你要跟着我，否则他们不会放过你的。”  
“知道了。”德布劳内轻轻踢了一脚阿扎尔的鱼尾一侧，不得不说，以想象中人鱼的优雅入水姿势，阿扎尔入水的姿势可以说是独具一格地令人吃惊。  
萨拉赫甚至一点儿人质身份的危机感都没有，在德布劳内耳边格格地笑了起来。  
好吧，这有些丢脸。  
德布劳内推开萨拉赫，也纵身向后，跃入了碧蓝的海水中，冰冷的海水挟裹着巨大的浸没感向他袭来，让他不自觉地在水中颤抖，但很快就有一双手握上了他。  
“凯文，你会游泳么？”  
“废话！当然会。”  
虽然这么说，阿扎尔在海里漂浮地比他游刃有余多了，大部分的速度也是靠他牵拉出来的，不过因为尾鳍受伤，加上这片海域对他来说异常陌生，所以对于方向的掌握不是很好，时常需要德布劳内在他身边推一推他，为他指明方向。

09.

“凯文？”  
“晚上的海水太冷了，别想太多，我只是为了保命才抱住你的。”  
阿扎尔平常的体温都是低于德布劳内的，大概是人鱼的特殊性导致的。  
但现在地阿扎尔显然是德布劳内在这片海中唯一的暖源，自然地让德布劳内向他渴求着温暖。他把自己紧紧地贴在阿扎尔的身上，在死亡面前克服了羞耻心和对亲密接触的不适感，或许还有些别的原因，双手双腿都大大方方地缠上他的躯干。  
这种被抱着的感觉对于阿扎尔来说有些陌生，他一下子就喜欢上了这种举动和其中显露出的亲密感和信任感。  
德布劳内就好像突然变成了一只八爪章鱼。  
阿扎尔为自己这突然冒出的的念头止不住地发笑，脑海中开始想象变成章鱼的德布劳内，不想还好，一想笑得更大声了，肩膀一抖一抖地，发出异常奇怪的笑声。  
这让趴在阿扎尔的背上的德布劳内皱眉，以为他在笑些别的东西，脸开始不受控制地发烫，发狠地掐了一下阿扎尔的腰，对方吃痛，老老实实不再笑了，反而关切地开口。  
“凯文，晚上的话你就睡觉吧，你们人都是需要睡觉的不是么？”  
“闭嘴！我睡了你能认清方向么？”  
“你如果累了的话，要不就闭上眼睛休息一下，我会叫醒你的。再说，就一小会儿没有指示没关系的，我不至于一下子就偏离目标十几海里吧。”  
“好吧，一定要记得叫醒我，艾登！”  
德布劳内确实有些困了，也许和周围冰凉的海水有关，也许和起伏的波涛与身下人柔软的后背让他想起了船上微微晃荡的床有关，总之，他确实想闭上眼休息一下。  
“当然。”阿扎尔见德布劳内也不再坚持，立刻笑着答应下来。

“日安，凯文，今天的天气很棒，太阳也很大呢。”  
德布劳内昨晚还是在阿扎尔信誓旦旦的保证下，因为疲劳的原因闭了一下眼睛，本来准备小憩一会儿后醒来的，谁知道就这样睡过去了，阿扎尔也没有如约叫醒他。  
于是，听到阿扎尔有些心虚的早安，他反射性地掏出腰间的指南针确认方向，结果就发现那个家伙一晚上都在朝南游，并没有朝他定下的东南方向的勒帕莱岛游。  
“艾登，你为什么不叫醒我，我就说应该让我指方向，让我指方向！！”  
德布劳内其实对自己能在海上坚持漂流的天数不是很自信，这个数字绝对不会太大，即使他多么希望和阿扎尔一起登上勒帕莱岛。如今浪费了一晚上，让他没办法控制住自己的愤怒，在阿扎尔耳边暴躁地叫了起来。  
“你知不知道，艾登，我需要尽快到达勒帕莱岛，我是人，没办法像你——”  
“我当然知道！凯文！我还知道你需要在船上呆着，而不是在我背上。即使白天的海水温度还可以，但一到晚上...你昨天睡着了之后一直在发抖，也许你自己都没有意识到你有多冷，这样下去不行的。”阿扎尔微微向左倾身，他背上的德布劳内猛地回过神，松开了到现在还在缠着他的双手双腿，觉得脸又开始红了起来。  
阿扎尔笑了笑，握上的他的手腕，让他浮在海面上，随后在他开口之前继续到：“凯文，其实呢，昨天晚上有一群鳕鱼告诉我，这个方向有一条船，也许他们会把你当做落水者救起来，总要试试运气的。”  
德布劳内不知道应不应该对阿扎尔口中的鳕鱼会说话，还是这个方向有一条船，还是鳕鱼告诉他这个方向有一条船产生怀疑，所以他低着头沉默，此时也有些后悔吼了对方。  
但德布劳内不知道怎么开口说一声抱歉，他很想，可总有些什么妨碍着他坦率起来，更何况看起来阿扎尔也不需要这个。  
“凯文，相信我！真的是鳕鱼告诉我的，他们不会骗我的。我都把哪种虾最好吃的秘密分享给他们了。”  
海风微凉，吹在德布劳内湿透的身上激起一阵又一阵的鸡皮疙瘩，他抱紧自己，默默地看着阿扎尔鼓起一边的脸颊，为以后得和鳕鱼抢吃的未来生闷气的样子。  
德布劳内突然笑了，然后开始祈祷，鳕鱼真的会说话，而没多久，尽头的水平线上也会突然出现帆船的风帆，就如阿扎尔说的那样。  
掌管命运的女神，他想，拜托了，总不能让这样一个傻子真的吃亏。

10.

当真的有一艘双纵帆船从海平面那头悠悠地随风而来时，阿扎尔高兴地叫了起来，一边拉着德布劳内的手不停地挥舞着，一边把自己向下沉了一段好将腹部以下的鱼尾藏在海中。  
德布劳内注意到他的这个举动，咬了咬下唇，想要说些什么，可最后只是回握上了他的手。  
视线里的期待随着看到那艘船挂起的旗帜又消失无踪，他不知道这个挂着橙红相间的横条旗的船属于哪个国家，不过看起来并不是西班牙。当他开始紧张时，那艘船上某个熟悉的人探出身子，发现了他，然后大惊失色地叫了出来。  
“凯文！？你怎么在这里，里奥，右满舵！！”

“凯文，你到底是怎么会出现在这里的，是“永不独行”号船上出了什么事么？”  
阿圭罗抵在船舷边，探下身去，把手伸向海中的德布劳内，到现在还有点不可置信，在坎塔布连海里随意开船闲逛，结果竟然在大海中央遇到落水的德布劳内。  
这可能将要成为他这段时间会一直拿来和队友讲的奇闻异事了。  
“不小心掉下来了。”  
德布劳内不准备和阿圭罗说在“永不独行”号上发生的事，没有必要。他借力攀上了船舷，正准备继续努力一下翻过去，突然听到身后传来一阵细微的，从海面之下传来的浪花声。  
“艾登，别走！”德布劳内头也没有回就知道是阿扎尔在扭动着那条漂亮的鱼尾，准备离开，匆忙喊到，“他们是我认识的人，不会伤害你的。”  
“是一起从那艘船上掉下来的人么？”阿圭罗接受了德布劳内完全不合乎逻辑的解释，看向海中的阿扎尔，但没有立即伸出自己的手，他需要一点时间考虑。  
作为“蓝月亮”号上负责开枪开炮的人，阿圭罗职业性的警惕让他多少对于陌生人还是有些不放心，不敢轻易让他登船。  
就在阿圭罗迟疑的时候，他身边悄悄地多了另一个人，正附在阿圭罗的耳边小声地说话。  
德布劳内认识他——瓜迪奥拉遇到的那个无所不能的人，“他的星星”。  
那个人看起来确实依旧像那个传闻中一直都以害羞而内向的男孩形象出现的人。  
但德布劳内知道，他是“诺坎普”号的船长，也曾经带队战胜过那支在英格兰似乎无坚不摧的“蓝月亮”号。  
“真的么？里奥。”阿圭罗一开始是皱着眉头怀疑的眼神，直到那人指了指阿扎尔的身下，隐约可见的轮廓显然不是一双属于正常人的双腿。  
“啊，真的是人鱼！！凯文，你怎么这么幸运，从哪里拐来的啊。”阿圭罗笑了起来，他身边的人也随着他笑了起来。  
他向前，向在海里呆呆地杵着的阿扎尔伸出手，阿扎尔一愣，然后对这个右手手臂上纹着教堂花窗纹身的人，俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。

11.

“巴塞罗那里奥比我熟悉，佩普说的那个医生他也认识。所以佩普让我来毕尔巴鄂港接你的时候，我就叫上里奥一起来了。”  
阿圭罗对于船上出现那个人是如此解释给德布劳内听的，德布劳内对此深感怀疑——如果叫上那个人真的完全只是准备在港口等自己，又怎么会和他出现在坎塔布连海上，似乎无比享受海风和独处的样子。  
但德布劳内也不准备拆穿什么，毕竟阿圭罗没有对他出现在坎塔布连海上问多余的问题，所以他也不会对阿圭罗出现在同样的海上问多余的问题。

在得到这艘“玫瑰”号大部分船员的同意后，阿扎尔终于不用再胆战心惊地躲在船舱内，也不用藏着掖着自己的人鱼身份。自由得一天到晚就在甲板上懒洋洋地躺着，晒太阳吹海风，偶尔还会托着下巴，和着水手们整齐的船歌，哼上几声。  
德布劳内还是那个在“永不独行”号上不怎么和人交流的德布劳内，即使这艘船上有他认识的人，但阿圭罗一般都是和那个人黏在一起，德布劳内一点也不想去打扰他们。  
不过“玫瑰”号上的德布劳内变了，他不再选择长久地呆在自己的房间里，比起以前，他会花更多时间站在上层的甲板上。  
一开始也不知为了什么，德布劳内总是坐在离阿扎尔远些的木桶上，似乎是故意的，想要让两人的关系在别人眼里看起来不那么亲密。  
直到德布劳内发现，对于有时候某些水手将海水泼在晒太阳的阿扎尔身上，阿扎尔会舒服地扬起头，不由自主轻声地呻吟这件事后，他决定以后都要搬个木桶，坐在阿扎尔身边。  
并且告诉他，不要再发出那种声音了。  
德布劳内隔天就坐在了阿扎尔的身边，阿扎尔又惊又喜地表示了热烈的欢迎：“凯文，甲板上的阳光和海风都可以分你一半哦。”  
几个年轻的水手则有明显的失落。  
目前替阿扎尔泼水的任务已经被德布劳内全部揽了下来，而且阿扎尔虽然没有彻底理解，却也在德布劳内的警告下，不再发出那些猫似的声音了。

“凯文，你要吃鱼么？我可以下水捞鱼！”  
“凯文，今天的晚餐是螃蟹哦，你不去吃么，我白天费了好大力气抓到的。”  
“凯文，果然煮熟的东西就是比生的要好吃多了，以后我也要学做饭。凯文你可以优先试吃，但是不可以说不好吃！”  
“凯文，最近你的话好少啊，是因为水手们说快要到陆地了么？你讨厌陆地么？我不讨厌呢，虽然是人鱼，可我也想去陆地上看看。如果有那一天的话，凯文你能当我的向导么？”  
“凯文，今天的星星好多啊，你知道那边那颗星星的名字么？如果没有名字的话，可不可以叫它阿扎尔啊？”  
“凯文，哈哈哈，你知不知道船上有一个水手也叫凯文，你们的名字为什么是一样的啊？但是那个凯文的头发是黑色的，不是金色，所以你还是最特别的凯文。”  
“凯文，要下雨了，你快点躲到船舱里去吧。”  
“凯文！凯文！凯文！哇，果然两个凯文都回头了，嘿嘿嘿。诶？凯文，你生气了么，不要走啊，今天还有好长的时间可以聊天的啊，凯文——。”  
“凯文，聊天不能总是我在说话呀，你有什么话也可以跟我说啊。什么都可以，哪怕是今天的天气这种无聊的话题，我也想听凯文说，和我多聊一聊吧。”  
“凯文，水手们说快能看到陆地了，我觉得我有点难过。这不正常，明明尾鳍上的伤都要好得差不多了，我就要回到大海里去了。”  
“凯文，今天，明天，后天，以后在船上的每一天，都能在甲板上多陪我一会儿么？”

登上“玫瑰”号已经一周了。  
每一天德布劳内都会准时在甲板上陪着阿扎尔，似乎已经习惯他的喋喋不休，但德布劳内知道很快，这种简单而重复的日子就要结束了，阿扎尔也知道。  
纵帆帆船的速度本身因为船身的设计，可以飞速航行，能达到5,6节的航速状态，所以当清晨水手高喊着看到陆地的声音从窗边传来的时候，德布劳内猛地睁开眼，没有多少意外。  
“最多还有一两天就要靠港了。”  
德布劳内喃喃地计算着时间，但内心却对此无法接受般焦躁起来，似乎还隐约有点恐惧，连膝盖的伤都因为心理作用而剧烈地疼痛起来。  
所以他今天的早晨没有惯例出现在甲板上，反而在房间的床上蜷缩着身子胡思乱想。  
德布劳内发现并不是他有多么讨厌陆地，他真正讨厌的似乎是分离，和阿扎尔分离。那条人鱼对他的影响有点超出原本的预计，是因为自己想起了默西河的那条小人鱼么？  
他是不是还一直都在心里默默期待着阿扎尔就是那条小人鱼？

 

“凯文，你怎么了，是生病了么？我没在甲板上看到你，有些担心。”  
阿扎尔的声音在门口响起，他又以那种滑稽的姿势扭动着身体爬进了房间，就像当初他们在“永不独行”号上初遇时那样。  
“也许吧，我不舒服。”德布劳内在床上侧过身子转向阿扎尔，阿扎尔则趴在床沿边，两个人隔得很近，呼吸都仿佛能在空气中相触。  
阿扎尔对德布劳内一笑，而后轻轻地哼起了他这些天在“玫瑰”号跟那些水手学的船歌。

Our ship lies at anchor, she is ready to dock  
我们的船放下了锚准备入港  
I wish her safe landing without any shock  
我希望它安全的停靠 不受一点风浪  
And if ever I should meet you by land or by sea  
如果我们还能在哪里重逢  
I will always remember your kindness to me  
我会记住你对我的真诚与善良

“够了，你唱的很难听。”  
德布劳内听着听着，忽然受不了似地把被子盖过自己的头，打断了阿扎尔唱的船歌，而后从被子后闷闷地传来了一句评价。  
阿扎尔有些不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，他知道自己的英语蹩脚，发音肯定很奇怪，更何况他唱歌也确实是被其他人鱼公认过的难听，但——  
“我以前难过的时候，都会有人唱歌给我听的。凯文，我以为这样你会好受一点的，”  
“有些歌唱了反而令人更加难受。”德布劳内在被子里深深地呼吸着，几乎想要把那句话就这样问出来。就这样直截了当，不顾后果，把自己放在一个完全无利的卑微地位去问他有没有在二十年前在一条河里救过一个小男孩。  
“诶，可惜我没有其他人鱼的好嗓子，否则你一定会高兴起来的。”阿扎尔戳了戳床上那鼓起的一大团小山包，“那凯文，我给你讲个故事吧，我弟弟难受的时候喜欢听我讲故事。”

12.

“很久很久以前，有一条调皮的小人鱼，偷偷地游出了父母规定的海域。在陌生的海里，他觉得自己很自由，甚至大着胆子跟着一艘船头是一只蓝色的狮子的船，游进了一个浑浊又狭小的海里。那片海里有许多小人鱼没见过的鱼，说的话也是小人鱼刚刚学会的语言，但小人鱼并没有感觉害怕，他一直游啊游，想要游到大海的尽头。小人鱼也确实做到了，而且，他还在大海的尽头遇到了一个和自己完全不一样的，只在父母嘴里听到过的‘人类’——一个小小的‘人类’。小人鱼知道‘人类’是很脆弱的，他们没办法在海里呼吸，他们只能在陆地上呼吸，于是小人鱼赶紧把小小的‘人类’拖上了海岸。救了人之后的小人鱼很开心，本来准备离开的。因为父母说‘人类’都是很坏的，但小小的‘人类’醒过来后一直在哭。于是小人鱼就陪着他，想要让他高兴起来。但小小的‘人类’果然很奇怪，他竟然可以一边笑一边哭。最后小人鱼听到大‘人’的声音，知道自己真的该走了，于是就把脖间的珍珠给了小小的‘人’，因为小小的‘人类’一点也不坏，小人鱼想要和他做朋友。最后小人鱼长大了，他可以自由地在所有的海里畅游，于是他一直在找小时候的那片海，最后成功地找到了，并且回到那片海，遇到了当时那个小小的‘人类’，他们从此以后就一直都在一起了。”

13.

“那条小人鱼知道自己是个傻子么？”很久很久之后，被子里的德布劳内才开口，他的声音涩涩的，又沙又哑，并且似乎在极力压抑着语句间将要剧烈爆发的情绪，可惜阿扎尔并不明白这些东西，“他要找的那片海根本不是海，只是一条河而已。”  
阿扎尔愣住了，他不知道德布劳内在说什么，语气也莫名其妙地着急起来，他不允许任何人否定小人鱼做的事，用力地抓着被子的一角，大声地质问他：“为什么不是海，小人鱼那个时候看到的就是海，他不会记错的，那么大，那么深。”  
“小人鱼那个时候多小，为什么就不能把河错认为大海呢？小人鱼就是个笨蛋，找了一片不存在的海二十多年。你说的故事也是假的，最后小人鱼根本没有和那个小男孩相遇。”  
“不会的，小人鱼......”阿扎尔下意识地想要反驳，而后突然醒悟过来德布劳内话语里的意思。他睁大了眼，用尾巴撑住自己，倾身凑上前，小声地，急促而又着急在那小山包旁问到，“凯文，你就是小人鱼遇到的那个小男孩，对不对？不然你不会知道这些事的。凯文，你看，现在我讲的故事就不是假的了呢。”  
“凯文，你在哭么？我们说好下一次见面不能哭的。”  
“没有。”德布劳内被激得一把掀开了被子，在床上直起身看向阿扎尔。德布劳内确实没有哭，只是眼眶有点红而已，但阿扎尔此时却有些狼狈，他咬着下唇，眼泪一直在眼底打转，虽然没有流下来，但被对方看着，还是觉得有些不好意思，于是扭过头去。  
“你现在怎么那么爱哭了，艾登。”  
“因为我要你来安慰我了，凯文。”

14.

“我在这里等你回来，凯文。”  
阿扎尔在西班牙的海岸边目送着德布劳内和“玫瑰”号的那两个人向陆地深处走去，忽然羡慕起他们的双腿。

15.

膝盖的治疗持续了两个多月，当德布劳内再度来到他和阿扎尔约定的海岸，一遍又一遍地叫着他的名字时，阿扎尔一直没有出现。  
而阿圭罗的声音透过海风一遍又一遍地催促着他登船：“凯文，去曼彻斯特的船要开了！”  
于是德布劳内没有多余的时间去等到阿扎尔。  
他重新回到了曼彻斯特。  
“骗子。”

16.

很不幸，德布劳内在治好膝盖没多久，又一次因为意外而受伤，不过好在不是什么重伤，被船医嘱咐在家休养几周就可以重新上船了。  
曼彻斯特最近总是在下雨，默西河的水位也逐渐上涨。  
德布劳内在去购买墨水的时候，偶然经过了一对夫妇，无意间听到那个小女孩拉着她母亲的手，在伞下兴奋地问：“妈妈，要是雨一直下的话，那条默西河会变成海么？”。

17.

三天后。  
雨还是停了，默西河永远不会变成海。  
因为曼彻斯特没有海。

18.

那是一个极平常的一天。  
德布劳内准备去买些蔬菜做饭，发现回家的道路上喧哗无比，然后下一秒罪魁祸首就撞进了他的怀里，大声埋怨。  
“凯文！终于找到你了，我都已经变成人了，为什么还有人要抓我啊！！”  
德布劳内浑身一僵，是阿扎尔，他还是来找自己了。  
然后就听到阿扎尔的胡言乱语，回过神来，低头看了一眼怀中光溜溜的他，面无表情地把自己的外套脱下，披在了他身上，一字一句问到。  
“你他妈的难道是这样从海里裸奔到曼彻斯特的么？”  
“是啊，凯文，一路上好多人要抓我呢！我还以为向神灯许的愿没有实现，但是鱼尾确实没有了啊。我真的搞不懂，难道你们人类能够看穿魔法么？”

19.

“我不喜欢穿裤子！！凯文，又紧又麻烦，我看到有些人类穿的那种松松垮垮的——”  
阿扎尔把腿上的裤子一鼓作气地蹬下去，光溜溜的腿毫不在意地从德布劳内眼前晃过，一同晃过的还有他前面荡来荡去的东西和挺翘的臀部。  
德布劳内觉得自己又想发火又想脸红，但最后还是捂着脸，默不作声地盯着阿扎尔。  
阿扎尔走到床边随意地把床单在腰间围了一圈：“就像这样，我要穿这个样子的。”  
“你说的是裙子么？”德布劳内想象了一下阿扎尔穿那些衣服的样子，倒吸一口气，揉了揉他的一头卷发，“我倒是不反对你穿这个，但是出门千万不要和我走在一起就好了。”  
“好吧，看来你不喜欢我穿那个。”  
“在...在家，在家......”德布劳内觉得自己的脸都快熟透了，他支支吾吾，最后在阿扎尔望向他天真的眼神中败下阵来，这种占便宜的行为是不妥的。  
“也许这个适合你。”德布劳内把阿扎尔腰间的床单取了下来，指尖不经意擦过那人的腰间，以及臀部上端，不得不说，触感让德布劳内的脸又红了一个程度。  
“凯文，你现在就像只煮熟的螃蟹。”  
“闭嘴！好了，这样是不是好多了。”德布劳内发誓他只是不小心碰到的，谁知道那条人鱼变成人之后会有这种臀部，这是男人该有的臀部么？  
那个把他便成人的神灯确实了解人类男性么？  
阿扎尔穿着德布劳内简单处理过的床单——在肩膀处打了个结，然后就穿过头挂在他身上，确实符合阿扎尔说的松松垮垮，阿扎尔也很喜欢，开心地转了个圈。  
然后德布劳内就发现从侧面的缝隙看过去，阿扎尔那两处若隐若现，反而诡异地增添了点诱惑感。  
“艾登，你必须学会穿和我一样的衣服”  
“必须？”  
“必须。”

20.

在德布劳内养伤的剩余阶段，阿扎尔学会了怎么穿正常的衣服，也学会了给德布劳内做饭。后面一点是德布劳内没想到的。  
以前总是德布劳内做饭，阿扎尔虽然觉得很好吃，可一直都觉得德布劳内受伤了就不要在厨房辛苦了。  
“我说过要给你做饭的，凯文。”  
于是耐不住阿扎尔的苦苦央求，在教了他几手后，就一直都是他做饭了。而且来自德布劳内哪怕是很简单的一句夸赞，都会让撑着下巴，期待地盯着他的阿扎尔高兴很久。

21.

“凯文，这个你拿好，好像是什么戒指，我用一颗珍珠换的。他们说是用来送给自己喜欢的人，而且送的时候一定要跪下，这样两个人就能永远在一起了。”  
“谁把这个小铁环忽悠给你的。”  
“你不要么？”  
“我！我没这么说......好了，你起来，去做饭吧，我饿了。”  
“好的，凯文！！”


	4. 输球后想要在二月份的球场上过掉你

01.

深夜。  
德布劳内屋内的灯还亮着。  
几个小时前他刚刚在电视里目送赛后的阿扎尔消失在斯坦福桥的球员通道里，他通常不会特地去完整地看切尔西的比赛，大多数时候只会确认一下比赛的结果，或是，更多的时候，阿扎尔会亲口说给他听，附带阿扎尔版赛况解说——喋喋不休的抱怨或者洋洋得意的炫耀。  
但今天的比赛不一样。  
今天是蓝军新援的首秀——关于这位新援，德布劳内在私人的感情上对他并没有多少好印象，他不知道远在意大利的那个人会不会也像自己一样，在这样的冬夜里，或多或少，是因为某个人的原因，特地守在电视前，随着比赛一分一秒逝去而渐渐凝重了表情。  
媒体期待阿扎尔和他会有如何的化学反应，转播的镜头也在赛前也频频找到这两人，但最后的结果有些糟糕——太糟糕，德布劳内不能准确地了解自己对于这样的结果，心情是怎样的，他身上背负的角色太多，作为现在的对手，作为曾经的一员，作为阿扎尔的......  
总之，解不开的一团乱麻，心底的情绪复杂到他难得一直清醒地坐在沙发上等人。  
德布劳内知道即使对方在赛后并没有特地给自己发短信，但他一定会很快驱车，在冬夜前来自己的门前，气呼呼地用指节扣在门上，发出杂乱无章，咚咚咚的声音。

02.

敲门声如约而至。  
一声，两声，三声，稍显沉闷，间隔也比往常停顿地过长，有些不对劲。  
德布劳内愣了愣，不再故意地去拖延开门的时间——以往他这么做总能收获阿扎尔在门外佯装生气实为撒娇的催促，他匆匆跑到门前，立刻打开门看向来人，心里在跑动的那几秒勉强思考出的拙劣至极的安慰的话，被阿扎尔一脸轻松的表情堵在犹豫的嘴边。  
“嗨，凯文，”门外的阿扎尔眼睛亮亮的，对他笑了笑，大衣轻轻蹭过德布劳内的手臂，从他身边走过，嘴里带出一团发白的雾气拖曳在后，“外面好冷啊。”  
德布劳内顺手将门关上，不断侵入室内的寒意也被挡在了门外。阿扎尔这次在输球后反常地没有嘴里嘟囔一大串，而是老老实实地走进屋内的举动让德布劳内一点也不习惯。  
这样的阿扎尔更像是他会对球迷，对记者，对所有外人表现出来的阿扎尔  
不是那个德布劳内所熟悉的在自己面前会有些小脾气的阿扎尔。  
德布劳内很想安慰阿扎尔，但安慰的话他一直都不擅长，红着脸坚持说出来指不定还会成为日后阿扎尔拿出来笑话他的把柄，与其这样不如直接点，身体力行。  
他拉住阿扎尔冰冷的手，将他侧着强硬地拽到自己的怀里。  
对方撞进他怀里那一刹那对他露出的表情，德布劳内想自己也许永远也不会看厌。  
柔软的，干净的，单纯的，没有紧皱的眉头和眉心的痕迹，没有过分上扬的唇角，甚至都没有在笑，只是用那双灯光下盈满灰绿颜色的朦胧的眼睛看了一眼自己。  
阿扎尔一句话也没有说。  
但德布劳内知道，他在明明白白地告诉自己，就是这个怀抱，让他能够倾泻所有的不为人知的念头，幼稚也好，任性也好，愤怒也好，难过也好，甚至偶尔心头一闪而过的完全不能彻底对外显露的消极也好，都会被这个怀抱安静地吸收，成为两个人的秘密。  
穿着毛茸茸睡衣的德布劳内在温度适宜的室内想要让阿扎尔快点暖和起来，但终究还是先被对方大衣上传递而来的冰凉刺激到裸露的皮肤，一瞬生出些鸡皮疙瘩，他不知道为什么笑了一声，也许是为自己过于着急的内心在自嘲，但听到德布劳内笑声的阿扎尔浑身一僵，似乎有些不安，胡乱扭动着想要挣脱他的拥抱。  
“等，等等，我身上还是冷冷的。”  
“也是。”  
德布劳内点点头听话地松开了手，脸上的表情显露出他对此那是一点也没有留恋，阿扎尔在温度消失几秒后又有些不情愿，索性将自己的外套脱下，哼了一声紧紧地回抱上对方的腰肢，抬头凑向他的脖间，轻声说。  
“凯文，这次输得好惨。”  
“知道，我一直在看你的比赛。”  
德布劳内回答得很快，故而也听不出什么明显的语气，阿扎尔垂下眼沉默了一会儿，似乎在想什么，最后很快地亲上弗莱芒人或是一时兴起，或是长久打算，总之也蓄起薄薄一层胡须的下颚，细细密密的尖刺造成的发软的瘙痒从唇上很快扫过。  
他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，眼眸的光更加亮了，将自己更加紧贴着德布劳内。  
“我想和你做爱，凯文。”  
德布劳内承认自己初听阿扎尔说这话时没有反应过来，几秒过去后才在心里咯噔了一下，连抱着阿扎尔的手都条件反射地放下，惊讶有，可一点期待的苗头也窜出，并且很快就在极力让弗莱芒人的脸变红，虽是如此，他嘴上还是一如往常地不留情面。  
“你他妈刚踢了一场球，还有力气干这种事？”  
“上次你不也做到了么，”阿扎尔对德布劳内眨眨眼睛，话语里大大方方地暗示着什么，从逐渐发红的怀抱里笑嘻嘻地走向浴室，走了几步还潇洒地对呆滞当场的弗莱芒人摆摆手通知到，“我先去洗个澡，你就在卧室里等我。”

03.

德布劳内坐在床边听着浴室里的水声，觉得有些难以集中注意力，视线偶尔会不自觉朝那个方向投去一眼——阿扎尔在铺满雾气的玻璃上给他擦出了个大爱心，肯定是故意画在腰部以下的地方，能让他那一段曲线从被抹开的痕迹中隐约闪过，相较于全身的轮廓显得清晰而又朦胧于直接目睹。  
但很快那个爱心就重新被蒸腾而起的水汽掩盖，阿扎尔也没再玩闹，专心洗澡。  
德布劳内听着逐渐变小的水声感到一阵恍惚，这样相似的氛围，安静，温暖，和一场短小的等待，让他想起他们不久前刚刚经历过的情事。  
上一场曼城输给纽卡斯尔后的折腾其实让现在的德布劳内回想起来有些后悔。  
大概因为输球后自己的不安与烦躁，以及这个赛季被伤病的长久困扰，让那个时候的他对身下一直在安慰他的阿扎尔失去了往日的耐心和温柔。  
也许在那个瞬间，仍然被球场上情绪影响的他忘记去分清他们所有的不同身份，把完全交给自己的阿扎尔当成对方半场的竞争对手，进而让一场纯粹的性有了征服的意味。  
但阿扎尔一声不吭地对他所有接近于粗暴的动作全盘接受，最后也只是把脸蒙在枕头里发颤，有些沙哑的声音从那头闷闷地传来，还在开着玩笑。  
“凯文，你的体力原来这么好啊。”  
因为沉浸于回忆，反而让德布劳内脸颊上的红色褪去了些，至少看起来不再像个禁不起诱惑挑逗或是沉浸于脑海中因水声而浮现出的旖旎画面的大男孩，也不会再让踏出浴室的阿扎尔对他发红的脸挂上耐人寻味的笑。  
就在德布劳内的思绪仍断断续续时，浴室里传来的水声忽然停下，几乎是下意识地，弗莱芒人朝那面玻璃看去，用以窥探的大爱心于他处相比仍然留有一层明显的痕迹，渐渐散去的雾气让其中赤裸的身影开始完全显露出来。  
“外面冷么？”  
雾气缭绕里的阿扎尔问到，透过玻璃看到的擦拭全身的动作被白色的水汽一一柔化，因为视线由此而被模糊的感觉，反倒产生出异样的催促般的暧昧因素。  
“不冷。”  
德布劳内又一次红了脸，刚刚试图掩藏的颜色爬上耳尖，昭示他对这一切走向的脆弱防备能力，他不再看向那面玻璃，低头移开视线，望着空调显示的数字冷静地回到。  
话音落下不久，德布劳内便听到了一阵很大的声音，抬头一看，浴室的门被一双湿漉漉的手扒拉着推开，阿扎尔从四散的热气中走出，全身上下就围着条浴巾。  
纵使得到了德布劳内的保证，在这个瞬间阿扎尔还是感觉到了些许温度的差异，浑身为此抖了一下，擦着脸上的水滴，抱紧自己，蹭蹭蹭几步跳到床上，也不顾身上还有些湿，撩起一边的床单就盖在身上。  
待到适应温度后，阿扎尔从床单里钻出来，却没有离开被窝，而是伸出双手，将坐在床边僵硬的德布劳内拖到自己身前，凑上前，调皮的神色不减，又多了几分蛊惑。  
“凯文，要进来么？”  
德布劳内还在为这句话发呆时，阿扎尔却像是想到什么，自顾自地笑了，床单下猛然甩出一条皱巴巴的浴巾，瓦隆人不安分的小腿也从其中赤裸地伸出来，脚踝处发红的肌肤掠过弗莱芒人床边放着的手臂内侧，察觉到对方不自然的表情，阿扎尔的声音有些小得意。  
“凯文啊，你在想什么呢，我说的是被窝，当然，那里我也做好准备了。”  
“闭嘴！”  
德布劳内其实什么也没想，他的脑子一片空白，只是一时反应迟了些却被阿扎尔抓到揶揄机会的他对此哪能忍气吞声，掀起床单的一角侧身也钻了进去。  
两人在由柔软的织物构成的小世界里幼稚地扭打在一起，说是赌气的扭打，却在肌肤相触的刹那变味——他们忽然想起了床上的一切运动目的总是不洁的。  
德布劳内的手在摸到对方被窝里左躲右闪的身体时，笑了一声，刚想狠狠地掐上他的小腹，却在阿扎尔的一声闷哼中，改为别有意味的抚摸，从腰侧流连到肉感十足的地方。  
弗莱芒人的掌心有着过高的温度，纹路摩擦过瓦隆人肉乎乎的肚子，嘴上说着身材不会变形的切尔西前锋还是变成了一颗水果软糖，弹性十足，甜腻的，咬在齿间绵绵软软。  
德布劳内将手往下移动了一点距离，沿着腹股沟向内探去，阿扎尔为碰触而敏感地轻喘，突然将腰往床垫里陷下，分开双腿，直直地望向德布劳内那双阴影下看不出颜色的眼睛。  
“不要前戏了，直接进来吧。”  
德布劳内动作一滞：“不——”  
“进来，我想要你。”

04.

即使阿扎尔说他已经做好准备了，但德布劳内将前端顶入他体内的时候还是停了下来，欲望感觉到了对于两个人来说同样的干涩紧致——他根本没有在浴室里充分准备自己。  
为什么要骗我？  
德布劳内重新拾起觉得今天的阿扎尔很不对劲这个念头，他抬头，用手背遮住半张脸的阿扎尔看不清表情，只是紧咬着下唇，在察觉到他没有继续下去的念头后，甚至主动开始塌下腰试图吞入更多，只是没有扩张开让他进展缓慢。  
德布劳内觉得自己忽然对这场无端开始的情事开始冷却热情，他握住阿扎尔发颤的腰，止住他近乎傻子式的举动，脸上的红晕不知是生气还是来不及消失的沉浸于欲望的证明。  
“艾登，你他妈到底在做什么！”  
“凯文，我想要你对我粗暴一点，怎样都好！”德布劳内不知道该对这句惊人之语作何反应，于是皱眉沉默起来，同时观察到阿扎尔的耳尖也红透了——瓦隆人的耳尖总是最容易发红的地方，相较于他那张似乎永远也不会随随便便红起来的脸。  
阿扎尔没有收到来自德布劳内的反应，只好继续硬撑解释，但后来的声音越来越小，竟然有点不好意思的意味，德布劳内忽然想要把阿扎尔遮住自己半张脸的手移开。  
“就是，咳咳，想要体验一下不一样的感觉，因为我的心情比较糟糕。”  
“所以...你的意思是想被我操哭？”  
德布劳内承认这样的阿扎尔有些可爱，迅速总结了一下他胡乱的发言，精简直白地说出来，阿扎尔听到后不可置信地大叫起来：“天哪，凯文！！你怎么能说这种话！”  
为什么弗莱芒人在这种事上就会突然失去他害羞的一面啊，阿扎尔在心里腹诽起来，但很快就被身下传来的感觉堵住了胡乱的思绪，想要反驳的话被吞下咽喉。  
德布劳内开始动了起来，一点一点挺腰向前进入阿扎尔的体内。  
若是往日这确实是温柔的体现，但现在没有充分拓展开的甬道反而无法承受缓慢的进攻，直接插入到最深处似乎是阿扎尔想要得到的对待，但德布劳内没有给他这样的痛快。  
他仍然固执又耐心，每一次的深入都完全充分地刺激到了现在瓦隆人依然紧致的内壁，每一次都会悉心地停留一段时间，似乎是想要让阿扎尔从疼痛中缓过来，但这样的停顿缓和痛楚的同时也放大延续了快感，并且随着内壁逐渐适应体内的侵入而越来越过分。  
“凯文...凯文！”  
阿扎尔喘息着叫着德布劳内的名字，他攥紧遮住半张脸的手，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，试图用呼吸缓解一波波混乱的刺激，最后实在受不了，扭动着腰主动地靠近德布劳内。  
而就在他向后渴求地蹭去时，德布劳内埋在他体内的欲望恰好擦过他最为敏感的那一点，猝不及防的阿扎尔慌乱地哼出一声拔高了的呻吟，下意识因为瞬间过量的快感冲入大脑而主动将肠壁绞得更紧，贪婪地想要更多。  
德布劳内为阿扎尔突然夹紧臀部的动作而失神，脱口而出：“艾登......”  
弗莱芒人不会在情事里说太多话，大多数时候都是“实干派”，所以仅仅是简单地唤了一声名字，但这依然让瓦隆人为他不同寻常的低声沙哑的声线而浑身颤抖。  
“哈啊——凯文，想要...嗯...再深一点，求你了...”  
被燃烧的情欲烘出的沙哑呻吟吐出字眼露骨的话，阿扎尔主动移开了一直遮在脸上的手，随后眨着眼去勾身上德布劳内的脖颈，熟练地不要命地去调笑对方。  
“进来的时候不要忘记亲我。”  
德布劳内呼吸一滞，他看到了阿扎尔一直藏起的狼狈的模样，湿润的双眼茫然——还没有哭出来，过长的睫毛凌乱地黏在一起，脸也红得不成样子，唇微微张着。  
“操！...你，真是......”  
眼前永远不会在常日看到的画面冲击进德布劳内的脑海，他骂了一句脏话，随后向前顺从地俯身，送上一吻，同时将双手把住对方的大腿，让他们再分开些，一直在等待的欲望如今彻底地被送入柔软而炙热的深处。  
“唔！”  
唇齿交缠的热烈和身下传来的被填满的感觉让阿扎尔一瞬恍惚，他绷着腰，紧紧地抱着身上的德布劳内，他的腿还在颤抖，还没有准备好，但弗莱芒人开始了抽插。  
阿扎尔突然把手捂在嘴边，仿佛此时不愿意发出过分的声音，德布劳内虽然乐意听到那些呻吟，却也没有去拉开，只是涨红着脸用一种可以说是严肃且认真的表情看着他已有一层薄汗的身体随着自己的动作在床单里上下摇晃，同时默默地寻找瓦隆人体内敏感点的存在。  
这副身体对他来说已经无比熟悉，德布劳内没有多久便将所有的抽插撞向能逼出阿扎尔破碎呻吟的那一点，他想这时候自己应该说些什么让看起来总是游刃有余的阿扎尔吃瘪。  
但当他看到阿扎尔眨着眼睛，皱起眉头，可怜兮兮的模样，还是收回了话语，转而轻轻地在他的额头落下一吻——他知道这幅模样也是阿扎尔故意给他看的，但没办法。  
嘴上放过了阿扎尔，德布劳内身下的动作却越来越快，他让阿扎尔缠上自己的腰，扶着对方的胯部固定住，方便将欲望一次次顶进去拔出来，从入口没有犹豫直直碾入。  
仿佛被一次次彻底穿透的感觉让阿扎尔视线模糊，眼前只有一抹扩散开的金色，他发狠地咬着自己的手背，仍然没办法阻止喉咙里带着点气音的哽咽溢出。  
“凯文，哈啊...不...不行了。”  
不知道多久后，阿扎尔忽然用发颤的声音呜咽起来，并非是高潮来临前的提醒，而是请求放过，德布劳内对他的身体实在是过于轻车熟路，在不需要温柔的前提下，被允许的粗暴动作反而挖掘出了他自己都不清楚这副身体最深处隐秘的欢愉，羞于启齿，却实实在在存在。  
他原来确实享受痛楚，就像他对记者说他享受场上来自对手的侵犯，让他咬紧牙关的东西不断叠加在快感之上层层炸裂开的体验逼他几乎发狂，无法承受，而不久前运动后的疲劳也开始滚土重来，阿扎尔已经不能再费力去想别的，体内肆虐的存在足够让他沉沦。  
“唔——慢一点，嗯...别，求你了，凯文，你！...不，不累的么？”  
德布劳内沉默不语，不知疲倦地一遍一遍地顶入到阿扎尔的最深处，顶弄他最脆弱的那一点，全根拔出再狠狠地操进来，全然不顾耳边的声音，只是专注于身下的事。  
通常德布劳内都会在这种时候适当地放缓节奏，不过今天没有，也许阿扎尔被操得想不起来他在这场情事开始前说过什么，但他都记得，所以为什么要停下来？  
当德布劳内终于高潮时，阿扎尔早已被顶撞弄得晕晕乎乎，甚至忘记告诉他不能射在里面，最后失焦的双眼重新回过神，意识到体内黏黏糊糊的东西，闭上眼偷偷挤出一滴眼泪。  
“凯文，我才刚洗过澡！”  
“我帮你清理，”德布劳内把阿扎尔揽进怀里，擦去了他眼角的亮色，“心情好些了么？”  
阿扎尔餍足地叹了口气，把头贴在德布劳内泛红的前胸，翘起嘴角，哼了一声。  
“下场不能输，下下场也是。”  
下下场是曼城对阵切尔西，德布劳内笑了，把手放在他的颈后，轻轻地一捏。  
“上次曼城输给切尔西的时候，我没有上场。”  
“所以呢？”  
“Verover Mij.”  
“别在床上说我听不懂的荷兰语。”  
“征服我。”德布劳内说。  
“我会的，”阿扎尔向后扬起头去看德布劳内，天花板落下的白色灯光将他的眼眸打成纯粹的绿熠熠生辉，他用食指和中指的指尖一寸寸爬过弗莱芒人颈间的曲线，最后放在对方的唇上，轻轻一点，没有离开，“像这样，在伊蒂哈德球场过掉你。”  
“那我等着。”  
德布劳内抬起手，握上阿扎尔的手腕，亲吻上他放在唇上发烫的指尖。  
他开始无比期待几天后的比赛。


	5. 发生在1905年的一出喜剧

01.

1905年的初春。  
伦敦，富勒姆街，与旭日酒吧相隔不远的拐角处有一家小剧场。  
阿扎尔刚刚演完今天最后一场戏。  
他现在坐在后台的化妆间里，面对镜子，正褪去落幕后依然留在脸上闪亮的油彩。  
朝霞似灿烂的脸渐渐被他手里沾水的绒布清洁干净，露出底下原本肌肤的颜色。黏有金色粉尘的睫毛上下扑闪，呼吸如同咏叹从微张的唇吐出。汗湿的戏服贴在他的身上朦胧勾勒出腰腹间的些许线条，喷洒在戏服上的香水挥发得更加剧烈，如同淋了一场夹有香子兰花瓣的微雨，他从头到脚包裹在不属于现在时令的甜腻过头的盛夏馨香里。  
化妆间的门被突然推开，一场虚幻的夏天由此破碎，扎着金色麻花辫的女孩布里奇，小剧场老板的女儿，双手费力地撩起五颜六色闲置的沉重戏服，蹦跳着来到阿扎尔身边，将手上的剧本砰地一声放在他身前梳妆台上品种单一的春日鲜花中。  
“新的剧本？”  
阿扎尔眨眨他泛着灰绿的眼睛，脸上露出了兴奋的神情，侧过身捏了捏布里奇柔软的脸颊，随后看向艳丽色彩簇拥中薄薄的剧本——《回头见，迪布尼先生》。  
他拿起剧本，注意到在剧名后署上的是一个他并不熟悉的剧作家，凯文·德布劳内。  
“希望不要再让我演悲剧了，我一点也不喜欢悲剧。”  
布里奇靠近阿扎尔，双手一伸，懒洋洋地将自己猫似地蹭上阿扎尔的膝头，仰起脸注视着这个小剧院里她总会在红色帘幕拉起后的舞台通道里寻找的脸庞。小孩子总是不由自主喜欢亲近漂亮的事物，这一点是他们在这个年龄表现出来的可爱又残忍的天真。  
由此可以说阿扎尔是个幸运的家伙，幸运地不会让布里奇从他身边见了鬼似地跑开。  
不过阿扎尔身上浓烈绽开的戏服的味道还是让女孩不舒服地皱起眉头，她小声地打了个喷嚏，揉揉鼻尖，笑声中用清亮而稚嫩的嗓音告诉阿扎尔她从一次交谈中无意听到的消息，有关于凯文·德布劳内的。她希望以此得到来自对方的一个拥抱，作为消息灵通的奖励。  
“艾登，很可惜你不能如愿了，我听说德布劳内先生的剧本总是以悲剧结尾。”

02.

第一幕 喷泉边，初遇

相较于往常灯火通明的夜晚，休息日更显空空荡荡的小剧场里，阿扎尔站在堆着来自不同故事里的不同布景和道具的舞台上一个人举起剧本独自排练着。第一幕的第一场是吟游诗人夏萨特在喷泉边的独唱，所以他就这么对着空气来来回回地唱歌，却全然沉浸其中。  
布里奇今天没事干，得了允许特地从家里跑来坐在往往是贵宾席的第一排，担当起还未出现在众人面前的阿扎尔饰演的夏萨特的唯一目击者，偶尔的几声短促的被阿扎尔对台词的处理引出的惊呼，倒让小剧场在四壁环绕中更加幽静，而环形舞台上未曾被明亮打光的人影仿佛真的来自另一个虚幻的世界，来自那个属于喷泉边花环环绕的世界。  
阿扎尔用他低沉而迷人的声线很快便唱完第一幕第一场最后的一句词，布里奇在第一排孤单且认真地向他鼓起掌来。他听到可怜的掌声，像一场戏到此已经落幕一般，徐步走到舞台的中央，鞠躬点头微笑致意，不过看向第一排的布里奇的眼神里更多的是对女孩的宠溺。  
“艾登，我发现你这次排演新剧好像顺利多了！”  
“因为德布劳内先生在剧本的台词里很少用那些烦人的长句和复杂的单词。”  
在布里奇为此想到阿扎尔的第一次登台演出念错台词的场景，不由得倒在红色座椅中捧腹大笑时，阿扎尔抬手擦了擦眼角边不存在的哭诉的眼泪，毫不掩饰地用仿佛咏唱赞美歌的高昂声调夸奖起那位他一面也没有见过的陌生剧作家。  
“感谢德布劳内先生，我终于可以从永恒的噩梦中清醒过来了。老天，我到现在还没有记住《爱的徒劳》里那个‘不胜光荣’该怎么正确地发音。他是我的救命恩人，我可以不必在睡觉的时候也想着台词想着剧本了，那简直会使人发疯。”  
阿扎尔一边歌唱一边在舞台上脚步轻移，轻盈而活泼地转起圈来。他的心情不错，因为第一遍的排练效果还算让自己满意，所以他很快顺手翻阅接下来排练的第二场的台词。  
“可惜，饰演迪布尼先生的演员没有来，如果能早些和他对戏就好了。”  
“父亲说德布劳内先生亲自否决了他提出的几个选角，所以艾登，对戏可能要再晚些。”  
“啊，德布劳内先生真是麻烦的家伙，所以说演已经去世的作家的戏剧更方便一点。”  
“你对德布劳内先生的态度变得也太快了吧！”  
“哈哈哈，反正他也不会知道，这只不过是一个小剧场演员的小牢骚而已。”

03.

作为一个默默无闻的新晋剧作家，德布劳内先生本人的脾气却已经有了那些大人物才有的古怪之处。就像现在，他执意在一个晴朗无雨的星期天里，撑着把黑色的伞，走在富勒姆的街上。他丝毫不在意路人朝他投来的或疑惑或嘲笑的视线，用一种仿佛奇特的不被理解的超前艺术手段展露着对阳光灿烂的日子格外生厌的态度。  
德布劳内看到那个即将上演他笔下作品的小剧场的正门就在视线的不远处。不知道是否一直都如此清冷的售票处年久失修破破烂烂，门口的廊柱贴有他熟知的一些剧作的油画海报，因太阳的暴晒有些褪色的痕迹，看样子很久没被换下，也许是这个小剧场的保留剧目。  
因为不想就在这样的环境里走进小剧场，德布劳内继续面无表情地撑着那把显眼的黑伞不嫌麻烦地绕路。他走到剧场右侧给演员们留的通道，稍微拨弄几下早已在风吹雨淋下生锈老式铜锁，侧过身，像一道浓重的黑夜轻巧直接溜进了舞台的后方。  
今天舞台上方深红的厚重幕帘按照惯例是放下的，谁也不会发现有个陌生人已经闯进了剧场里，德布劳内可以尽情地考察这个地方是否有资格上演他心爱的作品。但他的脚步仿佛被黏稠的胶状物质捕获，没有走几步便停在悄悄作响的木质地板上。他不敢再发出一点声音，耳朵灵敏地从身侧层层叠叠的红色布料中听到另一侧的舞台上有什么人在放声歌唱。  
“是命运啊，让我们在此相遇，迪布尼先生——”  
那是他写的故事，那个人把这句话唱得那么完美，那么合适，仿佛他就是喷泉边的夏萨特，正从字里行间里鲜活地跌落入这个金色的人间，要来与他的迪布尼先生相遇。  
这句是《回头见，迪布尼先生》第一幕第一场的最后的台词，德布劳内的脑海中立刻浮现出他执笔写下的剧本中接下来的台词。他如同在森林里被不知何处传来的精灵的歌唱蛊惑的迷路旅人，将黑伞放在一旁堆积的箱子上，伸手推开幕帘，波浪传递开，像玫瑰似地绽放。  
剧作家德布劳内将自己摆上了这个他本不愿涉足的光灿辉煌之地。  
“为了纪...为了......”  
明明舞台没有任何灯光打在自己身上，明明台下只有一个孩子的目光，德布劳内还是觉得他即将要在所有过分耀眼的瞩目中像一根被投入烈火中的木柴一般彻底燃烧起来。  
他喘息着捂住胸膛，感觉自己仿佛被一双无形的手猛地掐住脖颈，那本应该从他嘴边如水流一样顺畅流淌而出的词句因此被噎在喉咙里，只发出可怜地呜咽一般嘟囔不清的声音。  
他白皙得不似常人更接近幽灵一般的脸正迅速地发烫并且显目地红了起来，从胸腔传递而来的窒息感摄住他全身，让他开始在舞台上摇晃起身体。他头晕目眩，在心里暗骂自己一时的冲动，导致他现在就像一只街边的落水狗。德布劳内从没有这么狼狈过。  
“为了纪念今日的相遇，迪布尼先生，请让我——”  
就在德布劳内为自己该如何立刻逃离这个舞台做着打算的时候，那个不久前隔着深重幕帘传来的声音又一次在他的耳边响起。这一次这个歌唱的声音就在近处，它是那么得有力和清晰，如同在黑暗时刻划过天际的一道昭示出一场从未有过的暴雨即将到来的雷鸣，在他此时混乱的脑海中毫不费力地劈出一条银白色的痕迹，深深地直击他的心灵，震撼他的灵魂。  
“——请让我，成为您的爱人。”  
千年的雷鸣继续歌唱，有一双手在剧烈飘摇的雨中扶上德布劳内的双臂，柔软而温热的脸颊轻轻擦过他的脸颊，在亲吻的此刻，德布劳内又置身于如同春日拂过青草地的微风中，那个吻落在他的耳垂下方，在此处脆弱的肌肤上如同烧红烙铁留下再也不可磨灭的痕迹。  
德布劳内觉得心脏仿佛都被那道足以刨出他灵魂的银白色利刃刺穿，这个家伙，他认得这个歌唱的家伙，是他，是夏萨特，不会有错，不会有错的。  
这个认知仿佛突然让德布劳内在混沌中有了迟来的力量，他用力地甩开扶着自己的手，开始落荒而逃。他在对方没有反应过来的时间里匆匆低头，拉紧自己身上的衣物，钻入厚重的深红幕帘里，抓过那把黑色的伞，沿着来时的路，迅速消失在富勒姆的街道上。  
“诶，等等——你莫非害羞了！喂，要知道仅仅因为这一点亲密程度就脸红成这样的家伙是永远成不了主角的哦！希望你下次和我对戏时能克服，我不知道名字的迪布尼先生！”  
该死的不知名的演员，你私自篡改我剧本的事我还没说呢，德布劳内想。  
因为那句“不知道名字的迪布尼先生”支支吾吾没有说出口的台词，本应该是如此的。  
为了纪念今日的相遇，夏萨特先生，请让我成为您的爱人。

04.

阿扎尔完全没有想到在上个休息日那一天突然闯进他独自排练的舞台，从深红幕帘后方走向夏萨特的人，不是他以为的被选中饰演迪布尼的演员，而是那个新剧的剧作家凯文·德布劳内，更没有想到这位被自己认为“害羞”的剧作家，竟然会因为自己亲了他一下而找到自己的剧院老板要求自己的当面道歉。  
因为是刚刚结束自己在今日的小剧场中演出的戏份，阿扎尔在化妆间被通知剧院老板有事找他时，还来不及褪下脸上剧中人华丽的妆容，身上的戏服是金色与银色交相辉映织就的繁复花纹组成，当他推开门时仿佛给这间略显昏暗的房内都染上了自身的夺目光彩。  
他走向桌前，提手解下自己因为事发突然未来得及换下的戏服前襟上略显紧绷的纽扣，不由想到是否该注意自己身材的管理，但转眼就抛向脑后，微张开嘴，向下随意扯出几厘米泄露春光般的暗示距离以供顺畅的呼吸。  
阿扎尔抬起自己在阴影下尤显深沉的绿色眼睛，摆出擅长的无辜神情看向那个站在他前方裹在一身黑衣里的剧作家。他的身高恰好够到对方苍白的前额下，剧作家柔顺的金发让人想起与之享有同样灿烂颜色的太阳，虽然对方给身边的人的感觉完全不同，淡漠的面部线条，紧抿的薄唇，那双蓝色瞳孔里的视线中只有寒冬时刮起大风四面八方袭来的那种刺骨冰冷。  
“对不起，德布劳内先生，我不该作出那么大胆冒犯您的动作。”  
剧院老板站在桌子的另一头，仿佛不怎么愿意和德布劳内先生有太多的个人来往，但阿扎尔却并不受这种好似把冰块紧紧捏在手心里钻心的冷的影响，上前一步，拉近两人的距离，然后对略显不悦的剧作家低下圆圆的脑袋，语气异常诚恳地道歉，但心里却不住地嘀嘀咕咕，放在身后的双手小动作不断，显然并不服气，也懒得刻意去把这点情绪藏起来，毕竟——  
亲吻那个动作不是您写在剧本里的么？  
德布劳内诡异地挑起嘴角，并不能将之称为笑，更接近于一种对这个行为拙劣的模仿。他仿佛能听到阿扎尔内心的想法，向后移了一步，转过身拿起桌上放着的剧本递给对方，同时不经意地让两个人的站位重新回到在他自己看来合适的距离。太近德布劳内会感到不适。  
“这是新的剧本，我刚改好不久，删去了一些不必要的东西。”  
在过去的一周里，阿扎尔已经单独完全过了一遍原本的剧本，虽然并不能够因此就记住所有的细节，但大致都记得差不多了，所以当他接过德布劳内所谓的“删减后”的剧本粗略地翻阅过后，很快知道剧作家动了什么手脚——对方把所有迪布尼和夏萨特亲密的戏份全部删去了，只保留了最后一幕倒数第二场迪布尼从棺材里拉起夏萨特时的牵手动作。  
“对了，迪布尼的演员我刚刚也和剧院老板定下来了，你们可以尽快排练起来了。”  
阿扎尔收下新的剧本，对德布劳内先生的话点点头，脑海中涌上来的念头却不是“迪布尼的演员会是谁呢？”这种惯例的问题，而是对这位奇怪的剧作家忽然产生的极大兴趣。他不知道对方为什么会突然对自己的剧本作出这种对剧情上完全没有影响的改动。如果其中的原因由阿扎尔自己来想的话，不论怎样的推测都会导向很有趣的结果。  
他泛起一阵想要对古怪的德布劳内先生笑的冲动，这么想，他便这么笑了，明亮地。  
“德布劳内先生，我想问，您会每天都来看排练么？”  
“你在做梦么？我难道每天除了来看你排练之外，就没有别的事可以干了么。”  
仿佛视线中出现什么足以烫伤他瞳孔的东西，德布劳内快速地低下头，如同受惊的动物似地作出防备意味十足的动作。他冷冷地甩下最后一句话，伸手拿回挂在桌角的那把黑伞，再一次，从阿扎尔来不及伸出手的身边，快速地溜走了。

05.

将头上布里奇编织的月桂花环重新摆正，整理身上轻薄的白色长衫，蹭去双颊上涂抹得过多的金粉，阿扎尔应油画家的要求，在座椅上摆出他想要的端正姿势，脸上呈现的表情也尽量维持住那种所谓的迷茫而惊恐，留恋而悲伤，温柔而决绝的样子。同时，他不引人注意地稍微倾斜了角度，把自己的背靠在椅子的一角上。他知道他得耗在这上面许久，他可不想太过认真最后累得腰酸背痛，稍微偷懒一下下的话，谁都不会发现的吧。  
《回头见，迪布尼先生》因为本身便是三幕式的短剧，在经过两个月的排演后不久就可以正式演出，需要贴在小剧场门口的宣传海报出人意料地选择将阿扎尔当做画面上主要的角色，而不是出现在剧名里的迪布尼先生——听说这也是德布劳内的要求，所以现在阿扎尔好奇的眼睛，时不时在画家拿出画笔对他不知在测量什么的间隙里瞥向站在一旁的剧作家。  
虽然那时说着每天有许多事要干的德布劳内，还是做到了几乎每天来看排练的程度。  
不过后来的某一次阿扎尔在排练结束后，凑上前去问他原因得到了“我仅仅是关心我的剧本罢了。”这样的回答，可阿扎尔认为自己对德布劳内来说是不一样的，自己所饰演的夏萨特绝对已经得到了这个脾气古怪的剧作家的认可——来自几次某人事后绝不承认的点头。  
“阿扎尔先生，能别总是微微侧过头好么？我需要正确的角度。”  
油画家直白坦率的话让阿扎尔意识到自以为无人注意的小动作原来全落在了对方明察秋毫的眼里，也是，怎么可以看低画家的观察力，他想，不好意思地咬了咬下嘴唇，轻快地笑起来，没有时间去看德布劳内会对此作出如何反应，很快地恢复对方原本要求的姿势。  
“这些是要将夏萨特带去冥府的神使么？”  
阿扎尔站在画架前，画架上的油画海报还未干透，散发出调和过的颜料特有的气味，此刻所有画布上的颜色正是最为鲜艳之时，但这副海报在此时呈现出的色调也阴冷无比，是故事给予的特殊色彩，只有画面中央的夏萨特披着轻纱，拥有仿佛不灭的流光，正因为迪布尼的回头在阴森的冥府中被神的信使重新拖拽回永恒的黑暗里。这是最后一幕的倒数第二场。  
他站在那里盯着画中人夏萨特脸色苍白的模样，心脏突然猛烈地跳动起来，他赶紧捂着胸口想让因此急促的呼吸平稳下来，围绕在夏萨特身边无数燃起幽蓝火光的雾一般的人形好似要从油画中穿越来到自己的身边带走自己，他突然紧张地发问。  
“迪布尼先生在哪里？”  
他看不到理应在这个故事中向夏萨特伸出的属于迪布尼先生的手，即使最后的结局告诉他迪布尼这么做也是徒劳无功，可他想要看到迪布尼先生最后也没有放弃，他想要看到这个。  
德布劳内在他身边，能够听到血液不正常奔流燃烧的声音，他用余光看了一眼脸色就快要和油画中夏萨特一般惨白的阿扎尔，沉默不语地伸手指向海报最右侧一角的那一抹金色。  
“迪布尼在这里。”  
仿佛突然心安，阿扎尔长长地叹息，恍然间意识到自己的行为可能有些奇怪，在德布劳内向他投来审视的眼神之前，赶紧狡黠地眨眼，用明快的语调解释。  
“我不喜欢悲剧，德布劳内先生，真的不喜欢。”

06.

第二幕 集市，游行

被两位诗人在街边歌唱的声音吸引过来的人们  
自发跟在了他们行走的脚步后面  
人越来越多了，看起来就像是游行一般

迪布尼在舞台中央弹奏竖琴，而本应该走在他身边附和他唱歌的夏萨特，右手捧着作为道具的一束玫瑰花，在观众因为疑惑不解同时出于礼貌压抑住的惊呼声中走下舞台。  
饰演迪布尼的演员为此弹拨竖琴的手有一瞬间的停滞，他根本不知道阿扎尔在干什么，这和过去两个月中的所有排演都不一样。他有些慌乱，好在这个微小失误被继续高声歌唱的阿扎尔的声音盖了过去，他也很快找回迪布尼的身份，继续完美地配合夏萨特的歌声演奏。  
作为作品被第一次演出的剧作家德布劳内，在开演前，心中难得有了紧张的情绪，虽然面上仍然冷静到雕塑一般不为任何事情所动，但他知道，自己仿佛在见证一场从未有过的鲜活的奇迹一般，在今夜有了近乎虔诚的期待，那是他的夏萨特，那个曾经的......  
可现在，他坐在小剧场的第一排，同样不知道阿扎尔正在干什么，可以说，没有人知道现在走向观众席中饰演夏萨特的阿扎尔心中在想什么。这几乎是对夏萨特的不敬，这个家伙，等落幕后绝对要剧院老板扣他工钱！哪怕他的夏萨特是那么适合，德布劳内在心里恨恨地想。  
他没办法在阿扎尔经过他身边的时候叫住他，因为阿扎尔根本没有看向他，而是踩着节奏在冰冷的地面仿佛舞蹈般前进。他的左手灵巧而优雅地抽出右手玫瑰花束中的玫瑰，微倾下身体，将整整一束玫瑰，随机赠与他在这场单人游行中经过的幸运无比的观众。  
而最后一朵玫瑰，阿扎尔重新走回观众席的第一排，走到德布劳内的面前，将它递上。  
月桂花环下面容圣洁的夏萨特口中的歌恰好唱到——  
“这是我沐浴于阳光，摇曳于风中的无可取代之物。”  
本是他亲手写下的，在这一场戏中用以赞美玫瑰的词句，德布劳内的心脏却在阿扎尔完全刻意的包容进自己的深重的绿色眼神中疯狂地跳动，他知道对方并不是在赞美玫瑰。  
在送完所有的玫瑰后，夏萨特重新回到舞台上，刚刚的一幕不过是意外的惊喜。  
但坐在观众席上的德布劳内却已经无法在将自己的身体和灵魂跟随夏萨特回到小剧场的环形舞台上，他已经被手中滚烫的红色玫瑰刺伤。  
明明不会再有这么剧烈的反应，明明已经失去对某一事物应有的剧烈渴望，都是因为这个家伙，德布劳内握紧手中的玫瑰花梗，某种陌生又熟悉的情绪从身体里束缚住他。  
结束后的化妆间内，布里奇向第一次饰演夏萨特就乱来的阿扎尔送来了个坏消息。  
“艾登，父亲说那束你送掉的玫瑰花钱从你工钱里扣掉。”  
“喂喂喂，我看观众反响很好啊！这难道不是个好主意么？”  
“是的，父亲也知道，所以他准备让你保留这个，不过这次的钱还是要扣的。”  
“啊？那岂不是以后我每演一次夏萨特，就要绕着剧场走一圈啊！”  
“是啊，哈哈，艾登，谁让你自己要送花的呢。”  
“我只是想送花给德布劳内先生罢了。”  
“那你完全可以直接走到第一排啊，为什么要绕那么大一圈？”  
“啊，布里奇，这你就不懂了。德布劳内先生，他比较害羞，如果我不这么做的话，他绝对不会收下我送的花的。”

07.

第二幕第三场 城堡，月夜

“请叫阿扎尔过来拿新的剧本。”  
德布劳内打开门，看到门外雨中撑伞的是只见过一两次面来自那个小剧场的员工，眼中流露出礼貌的疏离，留下这句话正准备关门，但那位员工听到阿扎尔的名字，忽然面露难色。  
“德布劳内先生，阿扎尔先生他...他今晚被一位商人邀请到家中——”  
“他今夜如果不来，那我和你们剧院的合作关系就结束了。”  
德布劳内关门的力度有些不受控制地大，他能够听到门外那人对他坏脾气的抱怨，听到逐渐走远的脚步声，听到淅淅沥沥的雨声正越来越大。他不能肯定阿扎尔是否会在今夜敲响他的门，正如剧中的迪布尼不清楚随着那位大人物进入城堡的夏萨特是否还能回来。  
就在他快要失去耐心，准备拿起那把黑伞，直接去看看阿扎尔和那位法国商人到底在干什么的时候，敲门声响起，他几乎是立刻上前打开门。  
阿扎尔在暴雨中颤颤巍巍，猛烈的风将雨点从侧面吹来，因此虽然打着伞，也近乎湿了一半的身体。他紧紧握着伞柄，看到德布劳内对此有些发怔的眼神，无奈地摇头一笑。  
“德布劳内先生，在今夜的雨越下越大的情况下让我到您家里来——。”  
“你可以选择不来。”  
“可我不想结束和德布劳内先生的合作关系。”  
德布劳内随后找了件自己的衣服让发抖的阿扎尔换上，显而易见地并不合身，有些地方稍微有些宽大，有些地方又稍微有些紧绷，他强迫自己不去注意那个人格外显眼的部位。为了分散注意力，他故意，压抑着心里的烦闷感觉，嘴边提起了那位商人。  
“他邀请我去陪他做爱。”  
“那你和他做了么？”  
阿扎尔穿着德布劳内的衣物，身上全部都是德布劳内的味道，一种已经被拥有的幸福错觉让他知道自己现在该做什么。他握上剧作家长年执笔的手，用自己冰凉的指腹在对方食指中指上的茧上暧昧地摩擦，然后是手掌的每一条纹路，然后将它们环上自己的腰，踮起脚，找到第一天初遇时在德布劳内耳垂边烙印下的那个痕迹再次吻上。  
“你可以亲自检验一下，用你的手，或是别的什么。”

接下来的事，顺理成章。  
德布劳内将阿扎尔轻轻地向后推倒，他顺从地，仿佛向神明献祭般倒在自己身后属于德布劳内的床上，松软的床垫立时陷下去包裹住他的身体，同时袭来的还有比这间房内所有地方都要拥有更多德布劳内特有的清冽味道。他呼吸在这样成分特殊的空气中，仿佛就要为此而窒息眩晕起来，胸膛下意识地因为渴求氧气而剧烈地起伏，但他仍然伸出双手，微笑着邀请他的爱人来品尝自己。  
来自德布劳内炙热的吻很快落在脖颈间，阿扎尔从未想过那双平日只能吐出冰冷言辞的唇在此时竟然也会有这般灼人的温度，他舔着自己干裂的下唇，忍受因此差别而瞬间被撩拨起来的情欲。在这个刹那，他想要德布劳内彻底地占有自己，想要德布劳内为自己更多的露出平日他不曾见也不曾对他人有过的模样，想要拥有德布劳内的全部。  
德布劳内顺从着自己的欲望，将头埋在阿扎尔的脖颈间，对方那处脆弱而高热的肌肤仿佛能让他轻而易举用口腔内尖利的牙齿咬破。他在这里流连多时，啃咬或舔舐，留下牙印，发红，达到需要被衣物遮掩起来的过分程度。  
阿扎尔为此轻轻地喘息，下腹传来的欲望让他的双腿不自觉地夹紧。他抱紧身上的人，将自己更加贴近这个浑身冰冷的人。被情欲搅弄得迟钝的大脑没有忘记得寸进尺，他笑起来。  
“嗯...我，我可以叫你凯文么？德布劳内先生。”  
阿扎尔没有听到回应，便自顾自地在越来越放荡的呻吟中叫起凯文。他感觉到对方突然变得急切，于是笑声变得温柔，又别有深意，配合地在德布劳内的动作中逐渐赤裸了身体。  
德布劳内的脸在那样游刃有余撩人的笑声和因为赤裸相对而逐渐旖旎的气氛中通红起来，金色的眉毛下蓝色的双眼如今如大海般深沉，仿佛下一刻便会掀起滔天的巨浪。  
他拍了拍阿扎尔的大腿，肉体传来的清脆声音又让他自己的脸更红几分。因为面对面的原因，他能够直接看到阿扎尔脸上对自己这种代表青涩的反应的笑意。  
“操，你不要再笑了。”  
“凯文，那你要操得更努力一点。”  
德布劳内气得在对方大腿根部的手狠狠地捏了一把，阿扎尔吃痛地闷哼一声，倒笑得更加灿烂，唇中喷吐出的呼吸变得更加沉重。那双微低于他体温的手随后向更内更深更敏感的地方游曳而去，双指探向缝隙中的那处入口，不等他做好心理上的准备便惩罚性地伸入其中。  
阿扎尔忍不住颤抖起来，扬起头，为侵入体内的异物拔高了呻吟。干涩的甬道绞紧开始模仿抽插的双指，他放在德布劳内背后的手立刻抠入那人的背，想要缓解炸开的快感。  
“唔！凯文！”  
他主动地凹下自己的腰，将对方的指尖饥渴地吞没进身体里，吞没到从未有人到达的地方，他的吻热情而胡乱地落在德布劳内的脸颊、耳垂、下颚、脖颈和肩膀处。德布劳内感受到对方毫不掩饰的爱意，几乎想要立刻将自己埋入这具高热的身体里，可他知道这样肯定会伤到他，便按捺下高涨的欲望，仍然耐心地一点一点拓展着对方紧致的甬道，一根手指一根手指地慢慢增加试探，哪怕阿扎尔说自己已经好了，他仍然执意用自己的标准衡量。  
当德布劳内觉得甬道内的湿润和柔软足够而撤出所有的手指时，阿扎尔为这样的刺激轻哼一声，双腿恶作剧般紧紧夹了一下他的腰，舔了舔下唇，故意用压低了的诱惑声线低语。  
“凯文...，你知道那个商人的答案了么？”  
德布劳内没有用言语回答他，而是用挺向他体内的性器堵住了阿扎尔还要撩拨情绪的不听话的嘴，他知道了，知道了这个人今夜后只会属于自己。猛然顶入从未被这样激烈对待的身体内的欲望让阿扎尔仍然有点不适应，但他还是一语不发地咬上对方的肩膀硬生生地将对方一个顶弄贯穿自己的动作全部忍受下来。  
阿扎尔在被两人弄得凌乱不堪的床单中摇晃，上下起伏，如同在那望向自己的一片浓重的蓝色波浪里无助地颠簸，他不能再看着这样眼睛，已经足够深陷其中。他伸出手紧紧抓住德布劳内撑在他身边的的手臂，索性闭上眼，只配合地呻吟喘息，将自己全部交由对方掌控。这样的姿势让他在情事中也选择偷懒起来，不需要动得太多，只要享受体内被撞击传来的痛楚和快感，只要享受被所爱之人占有的幸福就足够。  
德布劳内在阿扎尔初次经历情事的身体内越来越快地律动，对方湿热的内壁紧紧包裹着他的欲望，蒸腾着浑身的血液，每一次抽插掀起的热浪般肆虐全身的冲击都让他更加难以抑制对身下人的渴求。而阿扎尔偶尔顺应抽插节奏配合得绞紧他，更是让他被流窜在理智边缘逐渐累积的情欲熏得不再有温柔的余地。  
他伸手将阿扎尔的腰按向床垫的更深处，从他汗湿的背部和床单的缝隙中探进去，抓上对方浑圆的臀部，将它拉近抬高，接受自己更进一步操弄进他身体里的蛮横动作。  
“嗯啊——凯文...！”  
因为对方突然的改变姿势而擦过体内欲望累积的那一点让阿扎尔在这场情事中第一次失控地尖叫起来。在这个顶弄中他无意松开了原先握着德布劳内手臂的手，转而去攥紧身下的床单，双腿颤抖，还没有从那一瞬间从尾椎向上席卷的巨大快感中回过神来。  
他望着身上的人瞳孔却又仿佛在望向别处，失神的眼睛如同一片雾中的森林，湿润的绿意被直接塞进德布劳内的视线里勾起隐秘的念想，他知道他应该是寻找到了所谓的那一点，那么极其幼稚却又不得不做这件事，他将手温柔地擦过对方的鼻尖，说。  
“现在我才要更努力地操你。”  
“凯文....哈啊，...嗯！你，你倒是挺记仇的...”  
阿扎尔全身都因为体内敏感点被毫不留情地撞击而发颤，他的腿在操弄中已经无力夹紧德布劳内的腰，软软地瘫了下来，结果被对方捞起来压向胸前，更方便胯下挺弄的动作。太深了，他受不了似地摇头，被德布劳内撞击得断断续续的呻吟甚至有了哭腔。  
德布劳内为此愣了愣，动作也有停滞，就在阿扎尔以为能够有喘息的间隙时，两人视线相交，身上的人又不言不语地继续，这一轮更加近似于野兽交合的蛮横操干让阿扎尔的眼角因为冲进大脑搅弄的恐怖疯狂的快感而挂上泪水。  
德布劳内抬手替阿扎尔擦去因为他闭眼而被迫滑过脸颊的这些可爱的东西，吻上他被汗水打湿的额头，在他体内动作的欲望已经濒临释放的边缘。他最后冲刺了几下，按住阿扎尔的胯部，将微凉的白浊射向对方身体的深处。  
阿扎尔对这个行为似乎有些异议，但已经没有多余地力气去阻止了，只能哼哼了几声表示自己的情绪。结束后，德布劳内并没有直接退出，他需要尽可能延长这个时刻，他需要抱住爱人的身体温存，情事结束后一时间翻涌上脑海的情绪让他开始小声地呢喃起阿扎尔的名字，向他索求单纯的吻，他甚至为刚刚的行为向阿扎尔道歉。  
“下次我会注意的。”  
“不，随你了，射在我身体里会让你的高潮更舒服么，凯文？。”  
阿扎尔整个人还是被一场彻底而激烈的做爱烘出的充满情欲又慵懒的样子，却仍然努力地试图占据点上风。他搂住德布劳内的腰，将自己的唇凑上来压住他想要开口的唇。  
“嘘，这个不需要回答。”  
德布劳内融化在阿扎尔赠与的无限热情中，恍惚觉得对方如同仍然在那个小剧场的舞台上歌唱一样让自己沉迷疯狂。若是今夜也是他笔下的戏剧，那么一定是一场只属于他自己的情色表演，而阿扎尔被他赋予了一个最为放荡，最不堪启齿的角色。  
他会为自己操进他逐渐柔软的身体而空白了大脑，为自己每一个抽插的动作而晕头转向，只能张开腿承受自己对他的欲望。他是所有情事，是终极的幻想，是性和爱。

08.

阿扎尔蜷缩身体躺在床上，朦胧间觉得一阵微弱的亮光透过眼皮照进他沉睡的大脑，他皱皱眉，下意识地伸手往身边摸去，指尖感觉到的只有余温仍存——德布劳内已经起来了。  
于是他不情愿地睁开眼，意外地发现叫醒自己的光并不是来自窗外的太阳，屋内还是一片黑暗，唯一的光源是德布劳内桌前的烛台。所以现在还是黎明么？他想，从被窝里猛地钻出来，凉意让他拉了拉床单盖住自己赤裸的身体。昨天晚上让你折腾，今天又是小剧场的休息日，所以不能让自己睡个懒觉么？他有些埋怨，懒洋洋地叫着伏案在桌前的德布劳内。  
“我的剧作家，这么早就开始工作了么？你的爱人还在睡梦中呢。”  
“现在是中午。”  
“哈哈，凯文，我可不信。”  
阿扎尔轻哼，懒得穿衣服，以免还要继续睡下去，便索性披起床单下了床。双脚踩在地上时身后传来一瞬间的酸胀和不适，让他走路的动作不怎么连贯，但还在可以忍受的范围内。  
他瞄了一眼看着自己的德布劳内，对他脸上细微表示出的担心表示心满意足，所以没说什么戏弄的话，径直走到窗边。伸手，从挂起的厚重窗帘缝隙中其实已经能够感受到透过玻璃传来的太阳的温度，但阿扎尔还是不死心，准备拉开它。  
“别拉！”  
话音未落，一道光柱便穿破凝重的黑暗射入室内，昭示时辰，昭示今天外面是个阳光正盛的好天气，但它很快随着阿扎尔迅速重新拉起窗帘的动作消失不见。  
“看来现在真的是中午，哦，凯文，你是为了我的睡眠才一直拉着窗帘么？”  
阿扎尔捂着胸口，夸张地演绎感动。德布劳内确认室内重归黑暗后，冷冷地看了他一眼。  
“我只是讨厌太阳。”  
阿扎尔对德布劳内的回答不置可否，只是轻笑，随后打了个哈欠，也没有重新回到床上去补觉，而是用舒展的姿态，宛如白鸟停泊湖滩般优雅地倚在窗边。他拉了拉就要从身上滑下的床单，用一种复杂的神情看向德布劳内放在一边的羽毛笔。  
“把我写进你的故事里吧，凯文。”  
“你觉得自己有资格做我的缪斯么？”  
“有啊。”  
阿扎尔的笑声在此时变得无比夸张又无比清晰，仿佛将这个回答完全当做一个逗笑自己的方式，但那双望向德布劳内的眼睛在烛火摇曳的映照下显得那么认真和确定。  
“凯文，有件事没有告诉你，我就要死了。”  
在不久前排练结束后的某个日子，因为感觉到心脏传来的诡异的痛楚，便去就诊。  
“那又如何，这并不能成为我为你写故事的理由。”  
德布劳内表现得超乎阿扎尔想象得无所谓，他是这样的淡定和从容，那又如何宛如利刺扎向阿扎尔的心脏，他的呼吸紊乱起来，不自觉地靠近身后的窗帘，想要从被阻隔的日光中摄取些许温暖，脸色有些不受控制地苍白，为完全没有想象的话语而冷了全身。  
“即使冷酷的死亡就在面前，我也永远爱着迪布尼先生。”  
阿扎尔垂下眼，转过头去，不再看德布劳内，嘴里轻声念起《回头见，迪布尼先生》第二幕第三场夏萨特拒绝了那位大人物的求婚结果被恼羞成怒的他从城堡推下前的最后台词。  
德布劳内看着阿扎尔的侧脸，他的睫毛正为平静湖面下的暗涌轻颤。  
“如果夏萨特已经去往冥府，那我便要去冥府将他带回来。”  
于是，他从书桌前起身走向窗边的阿扎尔，嘴中也念起剧中的台词，属于得知夏萨特死讯后迪布尼说出的话，他没有饰演迪布尼的那个演员表演出来的那么真挚的悲伤语气，只是平静寻常地说。但仅仅如此，他还是看到了阿扎尔对此猛地攥紧了身上的床单，深深地呼吸。如果此时屋内的光再亮些，他也许就能看到对方微微发红的眼角。  
“凯文，早点遇到你就好了。我们的合作天衣无缝，也许你会因为我而成为一个知名的剧作家，而我也会因为你而成为一个知名的戏剧演员。两个比利时人，在英国伦敦，在异国他乡，互相成就，互相相爱，我喜欢这个剧本，你可以写么？”  
“这是个喜剧，凯文·德布劳内从不写喜剧。”  
“好吧，凯文，我听过你这个习惯，真是个坏习惯。”  
德布劳内已经站在阿扎尔的身前，他将对方的脸轻轻转向自己，在一瞬间似乎看到了那张脸上对自己漫不经心态度的受伤以及对他们故事以悲剧结尾的遗憾，可再眨眼去看，只收获一个近乎完美的微笑。德布劳内被他一把抱住，怀中人的触感永远是那么绵绵软软，他看到他身上披着的床单稍许滑落，露出一片胸膛的肌肤，紧贴着自己的黑色西装，格外分明。  
“凯文，我希望能死在舞台上。夏萨特最后不是躺在棺材里么，我觉得正适合我。”  
“剧院老板不会放过你的。”  
德布劳内低下头回抱住阿扎尔，他感觉到对方在颤抖。他将唇落在那毫无防备的脖间，张开，逐渐伸出异于常人的两颗尖利异常的犬齿，闭上，犬齿深深地刺向血管。  
阿扎尔不顾形象嗷地叫了起来，手狠狠地捏上德布劳内的腰作为报复。他以为这个吻是对方送给他的一个爱人间不知轻重的撕咬，用得力度那么大，仿佛要让它永远也不会消失，一个即使躯体因为死亡而僵硬冰凉也要长久存在下去的痕迹。  
德布劳内早就知道阿扎尔即将死去，甚至要早于阿扎尔本人知道这件事的时间。  
最早是初遇，短暂的会面，他还不确定，而后来——  
那一天完成油画海报时他看到他苍白的脸，听到他微弱杂乱的心跳，尤其是对比着剧院老板那有力无比的心跳，他就知道他的“夏萨特”已经逐渐从人世跌入冥府。  
作为永生的存在，德布劳内对其他生物的死亡却异常敏感，听觉，嗅觉，总能发现端倪。  
但好在，他也有从冥府带回“夏萨特”的能力——不是弹奏竖琴的美妙音乐。  
比那糟糕多了，黑暗多了，他是个吸血鬼，将要永远剥夺阿扎尔的白昼来满足让他与自己同留世间的私心。他没有问过阿扎尔愿不愿意和他在黑夜里相伴，告诉他，那可不是人类短暂的一生，那是近乎永远的牢笼，只有星星相伴，有时连月亮也会消失，你愿意么？  
但德布劳内就这样替阿扎尔做了决定，他决定，他是愿意的。  
他会成为星星。

09.

今天是小剧场这一周的最后一场《回头见，迪布尼先生》。  
这出短小而精致的短戏正被逐渐引进到伦敦各处的剧场里，作为剧作家的德布劳内也陆陆续续收到了一些问讯他是否有其他剧本，可否去其他城市与其他剧作家交流的邀约。  
也许未来德布劳内会回复那些信，但现在，德布劳内仅仅只关注眼前的舞台。  
此时演出正进行到最后一幕，夏萨特在舞台的左侧，在代表冥府装饰阴森的幽蓝布景下，安静地躺在棺材里，身边站着无数幽灵。迪布尼在舞台远远的另一侧，在代表人间的金黄色布景中，为他的回头导致夏萨特永远被留在黑暗中而痛哭流涕，高声歌唱。  
坐在观众席的德布劳内凭借他吸血鬼出色的听觉听到了千百人的心跳。  
独独没有他熟知的那个人的心跳，即使微弱，即使杂乱，他也每次都能找到，可这一次，它彻底消失了。于是他从观众席上起身，寻找到他和阿扎尔初见时那道小剧场的侧门，闪身偷偷地溜到了舞台后方。他拍拍等在演员通道的布里奇，接过她手中准备递给阿扎尔的水杯。  
他对她说：“我来替你等阿扎尔，你去休息吧。”

10.

葬礼是在一个雨天举办的。  
德布劳内撑着他的那把黑伞，等在离人群稍远的地方，看着阿扎尔的友人一个个离开，从白天等到了黑夜。他等待泥土掩埋下，黑漆棺材下，那颗沉寂的心再度跳动起来的声音。  
可过去很久，久到超出他吸血鬼知识里正常的范畴，那个声音仍然没有出现。  
德布劳内以为这一次的转化也失败了，他咒骂着不知道是否存在的掌管命运的神，自暴自弃地丢下黑伞，任凭雨水冲刷着他苍白的脸颊，可要离开时，他又迟疑，就这样放弃了？  
身上漆黑的西装被雨点彻底打湿，凉意侵扰，德布劳内浑然不觉，为什么不再等等，你已经等了那么久，那么再等等吧，再等等，凯文·德布劳内，这一次，等到太阳出来，你就离开。他重新转过身，站在墓碑前，注意到有人在那里摆了一株艳丽的玫瑰，他不知道这是不是某个为他饰演的夏萨特而着迷的人，可他感谢他，这让他想起了过去的美好画面。  
他再次等待。  
就在破晓前最黑暗的那一刻，仿佛从遥远的地方传来，轻轻的咚咚声，就像敲门一样。  
德布劳内立刻捡起放在地上的铲子，将浅浅掩埋住的棺材重新暴露在潮湿的空气中。而他的爱人，阿扎尔，“夏萨特”，从内推开了棺材盖，从冥府再一次回到人间。  
没了棺材的遮盖，阿扎尔很快也被雨淋湿，但他只注意到了雨中狼狈的另一个人，德布劳内，看到雨水把他的金发打湿，耷拉缠结在一起，看到雨水将他的西服变成束手束脚的沉重负担，看到他的眼角边不知是雨水还是眼泪的亮晶晶的存在。  
阿扎尔撑着棺材边站了起来，慌忙地用自己仍然惨淡的面容，对他一笑，让他安心。  
德布劳内于是也笑了，笑得很难看，阿扎尔可以确定他眼角边的是什么了。他叹气，抬起手，替他抹去越来越多被雨水带落的泪，最后贴在他的肩头，轻声地念。  
“凯文，你没有告诉我你是个吸血鬼。”  
是的，我是吸血鬼，但可以请留在我身边么，德布劳内抱紧这个如今成为他同类的阿扎尔，对不起，他在心里向他道歉，为你失去的所有日光，所有蓝天，所有明亮。  
“如果你拒绝成为怪物，我可以帮你再一次死去......我可以杀死你。”  
“我愿意，凯文。而且亲手杀死我你会多伤心啊，我已经看过你哭了。”  
阿扎尔慢悠悠地说，好奇地卷起舌尖去舔他新长出的两颗牙齿，像个孩子发现新玩具一般，咯咯咯地笑了起来，金子似的笑声振荡在雨声里，依然那么灿烂。  
德布劳内忽然觉得对他所有的道歉都可以收回，这个家伙没心没肺的程度超出他的想象，也许他可以很快适应吸血鬼的生活。他揽着阿扎尔的腰一提，将他从那口漆黑的棺材里彻底带回充满潮湿泥土气息的尘世的地面。  
阿扎尔倚在德布劳内的怀里，回头看了一眼空掉的棺材，看了一眼他的墓碑，脸上带着永别的神情，最后弯下腰捡起那一株被雨水打落几片花瓣的殷红的玫瑰。  
“凯文，我们接下来去哪儿啊，我不能继续呆在伦敦了。”  
“曼彻斯特。”  
在那儿，等到伦敦所有认识我们面孔的人死去，然后重新换个身份，再度游走在人世间。  
这一次，不再有千年的孤独和千年的守望。  
1905年的故事，喜剧收场。


End file.
